A Movie Mishap
by gypsysfeather
Summary: Gina Apple and Bobby Locks (AKA Regina Mills and Robin Locksley) star in an adult film together. Gina falls in love with his body, and is afraid of what this little movie may turn them in to. (RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Here's a new story that I received a prompt for! Loved the idea and I'm thinking of making it a full length story if y'all like it enough._

 _Basically, Regina and Robin are porn stars. They film a movie together, and then it may become something a little more than just co-stars in a porn movie._

 _Let me know what you think about it please! (Constructive criticism only. Anything else makes me cry lol)_

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

"Gina Apple?"

She nods to the director, shifting her weight off of her right foot that had a stiletto strapped to it, onto her left foot that had another stiletto strapped to it. "That's my name, don't wear it out." She says, crossing her arms over each other. She had a script in one hand, and her bag of clothes in the other.

The air was a bit chilly, and she was regretting auditioning for this movie in December. She hates doing movies during the winter. It makes her nipples too hard, and she looks dry without the glow of the light sweat she works up.

"Well, you certainly have the body for the movie." The director says, standing up from his chair. He looks at her body up and down, head to toe, "Your male co-star will be Bobby Locks." He states, circling around her, grabbing her ass while he was standing right behind her.

She slaps at his arm, "All of my other porn movies, I don't remember the director hitting on me." She snarls, holding the bag of her clothes a little closer to her body as a protective cover. She steps away from him, and he goes back to his seat with a devilish smirk. "I thought the guy that roleplays the pirate all the time was supposed to be the co-star?" She asks.

The director nods, shifting in his chair to get more comfortable. "He was. He was originally cast, and then we had another backup, and this Bobby guy was our last resort. He's not been in much. We didn't like his resume but he's all we can get right now."

"All you can get?" She scoffs, shaking her head. Her mind is buzzing, shaking her head as she thinks about how she's so glad this is a good paying job.

She puts her bag down, finally, looking around the set. "So we're parent/teacher, right? He's the parent, I'm the teacher?" She inquires, running her fingertips along the desk, twisting and jumping up on it, crossing her legs so that no one got a fun show before the actual filming.

"Correct."

It's not the director's voice that she hears while she's looking down at her hand on the desk, studying her fingernails. She brings her chin up, finding the man who is supposedly playing her male co-star. "You must be Bobby." She coos, a cold smile appearing on her face.

Even though her smile was cold, she immediately felt a warmth in a place that's good in this business. He was definitely attractive (and definitely hung like a horse. A thoroughbred, even, she thinks), had abs that looked like they were chiseled into his stomach, arms that were big enough to show he worked out, and legs...his legs definitely work out.

He had walked closer to her during her daydream she hadn't realized she was having. "I am." He coos, "Bobby Locks. Nice to meet you." He says, laying a warm, calloused hand on her thigh.

Her eyes drop down to his hand, and she draws up a smirk on her face. "Well, Mr. Bobby, aren't we handsy?" She quips, bringing her eyes only back up to meet his beautiful baby blue's.

A chuckle emits from him, and it's like music to her ears somehow. "Well isn't that what we're supposed to be? We are porn stars after all." He says in quiet tone; husky, and almost a whisper.

She tilts her head to the side a bit, nodding once. "Touche." She replies, shifting and standing up off of the desk. "Where are our costumes? I suppose we can't start the movie while naked." She tells the director, and an assistant comes out from behind him somewhere and directs them to their clothes.

As she's dressing, she can't help but to look over and see his ass – it's shaped so beautifully, just like his abs. She's never felt this way toward another star before, but this one's going to be hard to _not_ orgasm for. She has a feeling she'll give the people a wonderful movie...orgasms everywhere. She shakes her head, closing her eyes as she adds the fake glasses onto her face. _Just one orgasm. That's all I'm getting paid for_ , she thinks to herself. But oh, it'll be hard not to do it over and over again in his arms.

Before she realizes it, she's being pushed out onto the set where Bobby is waiting for her. He's dressed in a button up shirt – dark, forest green and ironed neatly. He's buttoning the sleeves up as she walks over there in her black stilettos, tight grey pencil skirt, and a blazer to match. Not much was under the blazer but a thin and low-cut, red tank top. She looks down at it and fixes her breasts, making them pop out just a bit more for him.

"Alright, everyone ready?" The director calls out, and Gina sits down in the seat where they're supposed to start. Bobby walks over to the side, behind a door where he's supposed to come into her 'office'. Everyone gets in their places, settled in, and the director calls it out. "Action!"

Gina is going through some papers on the desk, her glasses down in the middle of the bridge of her nose. She grabs a planner, flipping through the pages to find the date today. "A meeting with-"

She's cut off by Bobby coming in the door, "I'm a bit early, I hope that's okay?" He says, walking in after shutting the door behind him.

Looking up from her papers, she almost forgets her next line. Her mouth opens, and nothing comes out until Bobby smiles. Then she remembers her next words, "That's fine, Mr..." She looks down again at the planner in front of her, "Ah, Mr. Miller. You're John's father." She says, seeming as though she's remembered the meeting and why they're having it now. "He's been quite the little trouble maker. Got in trouble for making sexual jokes about me, Mr. Miller."

"Well?" Bobby says, looking down at her cleavage. "Look at you. You teach the seventh grade literature. You think boys are really interested in literature when they have those to stare at the whole time?"

"Are you excusing your son of his actions, Mr. Miller?" She snips, standing up, leaning over the desk a bit. She feels a cold breeze on her breasts again, remembering how much she hates December shoots.

He stands up from his chair as well, only inches from her face. "I am, Miss Wells." He replies to her.

She knows in the back of her mind that she's not supposed to stare at him this long in this script, but her eyes feel like they're attached to him. She's supposed to look away during her next line, but instead she says it anyway, "I think he should be punished."

"I think you should be punished." Bobby shoots back, smirking a bit. "No teacher should dress like this and get away with it."

"And what kind of punishment will _I_ receive, Mr. Miller?" She coos, standing up a bit straighter.

His eyes drop to her cleavage again, his hand comes up and firmly grabs her breast, squeezing it softly. "I can think of a few ways." He whispers hotly, and it makes her gasp. She feels her knees wanting to buckle, to go completely out of character and scream _YES PLEASE!_ But she has to stay in character. She has to hold that in.

"Maybe you should show me the ways you'd punish me, Mr. Miller." She says softly, pulling at his tie so that he's only inches away from her lips.

He closes the gap, kissing her hotly over the desk. His hands grab at her waist, picking her up and putting her on the top of the desk. Her legs are straddling his waist, and her eyes are closed as she's got his tongue in his mouth. Her hands are grabbing all around his body, and she realizes how desperate this must look to the director. She hopes he won't yell cut, she wants this to never end. She wants to feel him inside of her. And yes, maybe her want is a desperate one.

His hands are working at the buttons of her blazer, and it comes off of her arms in one swift motion once the buttons are all finished. Her skirt is hiked up around her hips, and she's glad that the script called for this naughty teacher to be commando. She's dripping wet, making a spot on his grey pants against his erection. She didn't realize it, though.

She only realizes that fact when her hands are working at the button on his pants and her hands feel a wet spot. She smiles to herself, realizing that's from her.

The pants are down around his ankles, and now it's his turn to keep undressing her. But no, this damned script...it's not full nudity. She's not going to be completely naked, completely bare in front of him. _Damn it. Damn script. Damn movie._

He's tugging at the lacy part of the silk tank top, grabbing her bra underneath it and exposing a breast. Not for long on the cameras, though, because his mouth engulfs it too quickly for her nipple to even harden from the cold.

A loud moan reverberates through the room, and it's from her. He's toying with her aroused bud, and she just wants him inside her. That's still all she wants. Her hands are showing it, too, by grasping at his shirt, trying to un-button that as well. He bites at her nipple a little bit, a silent warning. He knew that wasn't apart of the script. She knew it too, but she wanted to feel his skin. _Damn script._

She settles (against her will) for his shirt to stay on. That's only because he's pushing his boxers down, taking his thick cock in his hand. He gently slaps it against her clit, making her jump into his lips harder. "Oh..." She moans out. This was real pleasure. Something she hadn't felt in a while.

"Oh...Mr. Miller...you have a wonderful cock..." She murmurs, knowing that was her next line. It was cheesy, but she's glad that she could even speak at this point.

And then, he slides it in. Her eyes roll into the back of her head, her mouth falls open again, "Yes..." She moans out, "Punish me, Mr. Miller." She coos, grinding her hips up against his, giving him the _okay_ that every male star silently waits for.

His hips are thrusting hard against hers already, pumping in and out at a quick pace. His balls are slapping against her skin, making a sharp noise with each thrust into her.

"Oh! Yes!" She screams out.

This wouldn't be the last time for sure that she screams his name. She counted the orgasms (somehow) during the whole time they were filming. Five. Which is about five more than a man can normally get out of her while filming a movie. She always fakes them for the camera.

…

…

"You definitely have some skill, Bobby." She tells him, walking out of the studio with her bag over her shoulder – that now only carries her stilettos and the empty pack of the after pill.

He chuckles, looking over at her. "You don't have to call me by my porn name. My real name is Robin. Call me that when we're away from all the others." I say softly. Bobby is just so weird."

She cracks a small smile up at him, "Bobby doesn't really fit you. Robin does, though." She says, walking toward her car. She realized now that he's following her. There's not another car beside hers, or anywhere near hers really. He must be walking her to her car.

"Yes, Robin is much more fitting." He replies with a laugh, shifting his bag on his shoulder. "I only do this for some extra money. I have a real life, as I'm sure you do?"

She nods softly, taking a deep breath. "My name is Regina. I'm a waitress at a bar. And yes, I unfortunately get recognized all the time." She says, shaking her head.

He nods a little bit, "I haven't been in enough movies to get recognized. I try to only do the smaller ones for that very reason. I have a son, I don't want him getting teased one day." He explains, stopping once they've reached her car.

She turns to him after placing her bag in the back seat of her car. "Thanks for walking me here. You didn't really have to, though." She says, looking down and clearing her throat. Her face was still red, her legs still felt like jello from all the energy she exerted. It was definitely the best sex she'd had in a while.

"It was perfectly fine. I just like to make sure the women I pound are okay afterward." He teases, giving her a quick wink. "Anyway, I should be leaving now. I have to get on to my other job."

She nods softly, checking her watch. "Same here. Thanks for a good...ah..." She laughs, shaking her head a bit, "For a good filming. It was nice."

 _Nice, Regina? Nice. Yeah, that's the word to give him when he made you orgasm five times._

He smiles a little, nodding to her. "Hope to work with you again soon, Regina."

"Same to you, Robin."

 **...**

 **...**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you thought about the story please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey guys!_**

 ** _Okay, so I originally really wasn't going to make this a story, just a one chapter thing, but it got such great feedback I decided to make it into a chapter story._**

 ** _This one kind of changes the direction of things...so be prepared._**

 ** _Enjoy and please let me know how you like it!_**

 ** _G._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _-Ten years earlier-_

"Oh...oh my." She says, looking down at all of the porn stars in the magazine. She looked back up at her handler, a man that everyone called Hatter. She didn't even know his real name, but he helped her get stripping gigs so she trusted him pretty well. "I guess I didn't realize that a woman's..." She pauses, shrugging up at him, "You know...I guess I didn't really realize that it can fit... _two._ "

He chuckles at her naivety, shaking his head at her statement about the magazines. "They most certainly can fit two. Sometimes three." He replies, laying a strong hand on her shoulder. "And yours can do that too. You get paid a buck," (which was his way of saying one hundred dollars), "For each hour you spend in that photoshoot. And of course you get laid. Every woman wants lai-"

"Not every woman." She snips, rolling her eyes a bit. "That's a man's way of thinking."

He continues after shrugging, "Oh well." He says, shaking his head, "Anyway, each hour you spend there you get a buck, and if you orgasm during the shoot they'll give you two bucks. So in all, one photoshoot could give you around..." He pauses for a second, letting his eyes close as he considers all of the money, adding it up inside his head. "Right around $400. Just for sex."

"Isn't that prostitution?" She asks curiously. She's naive, for sure, and she doesn't want to get busted for doing that. And that's what it sounded like...sex for money.

Shutting the magazine now, he shakes his head again, "No. Because the man screwing you for these pictures isn't paying you." He states.

She looks up at him, wondering how the hell he learned all of this. And then wonders how the hell she got mixed up with him so early in life. She's only twenty years old, she shouldn't be doing this. But it's a way to pay rent, so what the hell? "Fine." She says. "I don't think I'll do anymore after this shoot but fine. I'll do it. It sounds like an easy four-hundred." She says.

Considering that she's had sex a few times, she knows she _can_ orgasm, but it takes...a while. Even at this early age she's always had a bit of a problem reaching that bar and leaping over it with a man. She can do it to herself, but a man can hardly ever find _the_ spot, and keep pushing _the_ spot until she works herself up enough. Out of the, say, twenty times she's slept with men, she can only say she's reached her high about twice.

Nonetheless, she's hoping she can touch herself in this shoot enough to make it more enjoyable – and to get that extra $200. After all, the women in the magazine were touching themselves. Maybe that's the secret to it all. Either way, she can fake it. Hopefully she can fake it well enough to get her that extra money. Every little bit helps.

He nods down at her, presses a business-like kiss to the top of her head, "Alright. I'll meet you at the studio. It's the one on Fourth Street, brick building." He explains, and she nods telling him she knows where it is.

She's seen it before. She's always wondered what they do in there. Now she'll know first-hand.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me about this, Hatter." She says in a soft tone, feeling a bit nervous now. What if they make her shove two big cocks in there like they did for this one? She's not even that stretchy for one, let alone two...

Once she grabs her things and leaves his apartment building, she's walking home, curled up in her coat. It's too light of a coat to be walking in the cool February wind, but she manages it. She can't afford another one right now.

She makes it to her apartment complex – a big, brick building that was only about three apartments in width and six in depth, but they went up really high. No elevators, but there was a sixth floor that was dirt cheap. Regina lives in apartment 108 on the sixth floor.

Fumbling with her keys at the door, she realizes how much she's shaking. She's not sure if it's because she's been thinking of two dicks shoved up there the whole way home, making her nervous, or whether it's because it's one degree Fahrenheit outside and she only has a thin coat on with a long sleeve shirt underneath. Both of them could be factors in the situation.

Her house key is finally in the lock, turning it and opening the door into her apartment. She quickly shuts the door, leaning against it on the inside for a few moments to catch her breath, filling her lungs with some warmth. She sighs, taking a few steps into the small living room, seeing that the heater is starting to shake – which means it's about to go out again. "Damn it." She hisses, throwing her bag down on the couch and walking over to it. She can't do anything to it, she's not very handy when it comes to things like this.

Instead, she grabs the phone from the stand beside the table, calling her landlord. She only gets a voice mail, and throws the phone down before she can even leave a message. Her nerves have gotten her all riled up, and now she's laying on the couch with her hand over her forehead, thinking, _what else could happen?_

…

…

 _Present Day – five months after the movie with Bobby Locks._

"Hey there, Hatter." Regina says, walking into his "office" (which was really just his back room in his mansion that he stuffed all of his computer stuff in and all of his magazine's that his clients were in). "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

He smiles back at her, a creepy one that she's just grown used to. "Regina!" He stands up, hugging her tightly but awkwardly. "Your last porn movie was spot on." He says, patting her on the back. He frowns a moment when he looks down at her mid-section, "Looks like someone forgot a condom."

She looks down with wide eyes, clearing her throat. "Yeah...I ah...I think it was a night of pleasure instead of a movie though." She says, resting a hand gently on the top of a small, just noticeable bump. She makes a face at Hatter, sort of pursing her lips and wrinkling her nose. "You know me, though...I'm not sure who it was." She says, chuckling softly.

Honestly, Regina had never been worried about much birth control. She always took the pill, but never worried if she forgot it since the doctors told her a long time ago that she was infertile. But the day after she missed her _second_ period, she figured she'd better take a test. Low and behold, a positive sign popped up on the home test.

"Oh, I _do_ know you. And I also know how much money pregnant porn stars make." He says, flipping through some things on his desk. He now was technically considered an agent for multiple porn stars, but he'd always liked Regina more than the others. "Here's one that I have available, the movie is about her husband leaving her for a conference while she's seven months pregnant and-"

"Hatter, I...that's why I'm here." She says, swallowing thickly and pulling up a seat. "I won't exactly... _need_...your services anymore. I found myself a job."

"A job? Really?"

She hears his hurt tone, nodding softly. "Yes." She whispers. "I start it tomorrow. I'm a waitress at the cafe on Main Street...I can't keep doing the movies. I don't want the baby hurt..." She says, looking down at her hands that were rubbing each other nervously. She wasn't scared of him by any means, but she also didn't want to cut off their friendship just because she no longer wanted this life. She didn't want this for the baby. She may not be the best mother ever, but she insists to not be a thirty year old porn star with a baby. She may not know who the father is, but she won't let the stop her from giving this child the best life it can possibly get.

Hatter looks at her, wide eyes and an open mouth. "Oh." He says, looking down and nodding. She's worried, now, that he's upset. That is, until he stands up and hugs her in his seat. "I'm proud of you, Regina. When I met you, you were broke and out of ideas. You just needed the money and would strip for your meals. Now look at you." He whispers, a soft yet crazed smile on his face. "I've never been prouder of anyone."

Her smile is a sort of shy one, and she can feel a redness appear on her cheeks. "Thank you for understanding, Hatter." She coos.

In reality, Hatter had always been like a kooky father to her. Sure, he helped her get stripping gigs and porn movies, but he was the one that would hug her when she came crying to him when a boyfriend would break her heart. He would be the one to soothe her sobs, to give her tea and coffee, to make her cookies when re-runs of the show _Friends_ just wouldn't help her mood. He did everything for her, and always has.

Smiling at her, he nods and sits back down. "But of course, I'll have to meet this baby." He says, chuckling a bit.

She chuckles as well, widening her eyes as she thinks about the environment being around Hatter would bring. She nods eventually, and swallows thick. "Yeah, some time we can come over and visit good ol' uncle Hatter." She says with a soft smile, shaking her head. She can't imagine bringing a young child here who is old enough to see women on magazines and ask, _mommy, why is this lady naked?_

After a bit of small talk, Regina goes back home to eat and bathe. But she couldn't help but think about what she told Hatter. It felt so wrong lying to him when she knew perfectly whose baby this was that was growing in her womb.

 _Bobby Locks._

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **So what did you all think? A baby with Bobby Locks - AKA Robin Locksley, who already has a child? :O**_

 _ **Scandalous. ;)**_

 _ **Please let me know what you thought in the reviews! Thanks.**_

 _ **G.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter three...WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER EEEEEEK. This one is super exciting for me.**_

 _ **Also, I have a question. Do you like the backstory in the first part of the chapter like I've been doing? I think I'm going to keep doing it but I want to make sure y'all like it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**_

 ** _Enjoy,_**

 ** _G._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _-Twelve Years Earlier-_

Her hand is on her cheek, cradling the fresh scratch her mother gave her just minutes ago when she struck her cheek. It hurt like hell, and Regina swears this is the last time her mother will _ever_ strike her again.

She's leaving. She can't stand being here with this woman who drinks more than anyone else she knows. She's too drugged half of the time to even care what Regina is doing, but the rare time she isn't and she thinks Regina has done something wrong? Regina is punished. Harshly, too, whether she's done something wrong or not.

Her duffle bag is packed. She has nothing, practically. Just a few outfits and some makeup (and the only reason she has the makeup is because her mother bought it for her and told her to wear it, telling Regina she looked too pasty to be seen anywhere without it), and she's walking down the street, now, with the bag slung over her shoulder.

She has no idea where she's going, but she's leaving.

As she walks through the streets in Queens, she quickly realizes she should've grabbed a knife or even the gun she knows is kept under her parents' bed. _Parents._ She scoffs at the word. Her father is gone six days a week, and her mother brings in other men to sleep with during those six days. In her eighteen years of living, Regina has never seen her parents act like _parents._

She hears something shuffle behind her, she jerks around and looks, "I may be small, but you have no idea what I'm capable of." She warns, hoping the threat will seize whoever was behind the garbage bins.

Suddenly, the garbage bins fly out of their places, toppling over from being pushed. A wild looking man steps out from behind, "Hatter is the name. Aren't you awfully young to be out here?"

She looks down, swallowing thickly. "I may be." She says, then looks back up at him. "But everyone has to fly the coop sometime, right?"

He steps closer to her, and everything inside of Regina is telling her to run for her life. But her legs are stuck right there, she's halfway intrigued by this crazy, wide-eyed man. "You have a job?" He asks out of nowhere.

Her eyes widen and she lets out somewhat of a chuckle, "A job? Are you offering me one?"

"You look good naked, right?"

That's the question that throws her. _Do I look good naked? What?_ "Excuse me?" She asks, and when he just stares at her she takes a shaky breath. She's feeling lost, again, more than ever. Scared. Intimidated.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Hatter says, letting out a crazy laugh. "I just want to know."

She shrugs her shoulders, looking down somewhat shyly. "Well I suppose I do. I mean I'm only eighteen, it's not like there's much _wrong_ with my body... _naked._ " She finally speaks out, her voice mostly shaking.

"So you're saying yes? You do look good naked?" Hatter asks, now standing behind her and observing her.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks, after her heart starts racing even harder.

He leaps in front of her and smirks. "Hatter. I already told you."

"Okay, _Hatter_ ," She says quite sarcastically, but still she was feeling nervous, "But why the hell do you want to know if I look good naked?"

"Isn't that, deep down, what every man wants to know?" He asks, cocking his brow. "I'm just bold enough to come out and ask it, instead of undressing you with my eyes."

She feels a shiver down her back, and she shakes her head. "You're not bold, you're insane. Now let me leave." She says, since he was still standing right in front of her.

But he wouldn't budge. He was just staring at her. She supposes he's still waiting on her answer, just like she hadn't just called him insane. But he was, for goodness sake. He had eyes that looked almost purple, and she wondered what drug does that to a man. His hair looks like it hasn't been in contact with a brush for at least five years, and a pair of scissors for at least seven. It's dirty, most definitely, but so is the rest of him. He seems to have no shaved for a week or so, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"So?" He asks again, growing impatient, it seemed.

She shifts her weight, huffing a bit. "Yes. I look good naked. Now let me-"

"I have a job for you." He says, a big, toothy smile appearing on his face. "Stripper. Down at the Rabbit Hole. One of the ladies just got pregnant and they need a replacement. It's about ten dollars an hour, and if you're good you can make lots of tips."

"The Rabbit Hole?" She asks, rubbing her chilled arm. She regrets not stealing one of her mother's nice coats...it's awfully cool out here. "I don't know...I was thinking I'd be more of like a waitress or-"

"Oh, so three dollars an hour and sucky tips. Alright." He says, turning and walking away from her.

She furrows her brows, not believing she's about to do this, but she runs after him once he's about ten feet away. "Wait!" She squeaks. "How do you know about this job? And is this how you recruit all your girls, by trapping them on the sidewalks at night?" She asks, looking at him nervously.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "No. I'm new to the business, just like you. Come with me." He says, grabbing her arm.

He drags her down to the Rabbit Hole, and Regina didn't even put up a fight. She's not sure why, but she almost trusted him.

…

…

 _Present Day, first day at the diner._

"Good morning, my name is Regina! Can I get you some drinks?" _No, too bartender-ish, Regina._ "Good morning, my name is Regina...care for some coffee this morning?" _That's better._

It's Monday morning (4:30 AM, to be exact), she's standing in front of the bathroom mirror, running through what she'll say to her customers. She's only halfway into this today. The baby has been making her sick (because it's a total lie about sickness in pregnancy. You're not always done throwing up after your first trimester), and she can't help but think back to the first day she met Hatter. He'd told her she could make three dollars an hour in a restaurant, or ten dollars an hour stripping. At the time, she'd chosen the stripping.

Now, standing in her loft in the heart of New York City, she wonders what her life would've been like, had she chosen the waitressing back when she was only eighteen years old. If Hatter hadn't changed her name to Gina Apple, and gotten her gigs at strip joints or bachelor parties. She probably wouldn't be pregnant, that's one thing she's almost sure of.

She looks down at the ever-growing bump; she loves watching it grow every day, even though some days she's sicker than a dog and wishes she'd never done this. Sometimes she wishes it was a false alarm, just an _oops_ on the stick. But others, she's excited to decorate that second bedroom in her loft in cute baby things, filling it with adorable onesies and bibs.

The waitress job she has now, she doesn't really need. She has plenty of money to get by, but with a baby on the way she hopes she can save some up. She doesn't want to ever struggle, and she never wants this baby to feel like it should worry about it's mother's money problems. The movies have paid her well, and she's thankful for that.

She finishes her makeup, walking out of the door and grabbing her sweater. She throws it on real quick, grabbing a few of her other things she'll need during the day, and then heads out to the hall.

…

…

This restaurant is ritzier than most restaurants that serve three meals. It's still considered a diner, but it's kept up very nice and is no _mom and pop_ type of place. It's very well-known, and it definitely pays more than three dollars an hour. Five an hour, plus all of the tips.

She finished meeting all of the other staff, and grabbed her apron and tray. Her first table she was sent out by herself, but she actually felt pretty comfortable with it all. She isn't looking up, she's fumbling a little with her notepad. Once she gets to the table, she gives it a warm smile, but still isn't looking up. "Good morning, my name is Regina. Can I start you off with something to drink?" _That sounded good._

She finally looks up, there's a man. This man has the menu up over his face, she can't make eye contact with him. "A cup of milk, please." He says, never removing the menu. Nodding, she walks off and gets what he wanted.

"There you are, sir." She says, putting the tray under her arm and smiling, taking her notepad out again. "Are you ready to order?"

He nods, finally folding the menu up and looking up at her. He smirks, and then laughs loudly. "You're Gina Apple!" He says, a little too loudly. She shifts uncomfortably, looking away for a moment with a shaky breath. He continues, "That porn star! I've watched every one of your movies!"

She looks down, "Can I take your order, sir?" She asks again, her voice cracking a bit. _Damn hormones._

"Why are you waitressing? Weren't you on the highest paid porn-stars list last year?" He pushes, intrigued by her.

Just as she was about to snap, another man steps up to the table and clears his throat. "I think you have the wrong person, sir. This is my wife, her first day on the job. She's pregnant, as you can see, and we needed more money. She resembles Gina Apple, but she most certainly is not a porn star." He says.

She's shaken up, looking at this man. Her mouth drops open a bit when she sees who it is. "Bobb-"

He looks at her and smiles, "I came to see you at work on your first day." He says, pressing a kiss to her cheek and sitting down at a nearby table.

Her heart is pounding hard, and she can feel her mouth dry out. She looks back down at the notepad and clears her throat, "Can I take your order?" She asks once more, and this time he gives it to her. She takes it back to the kitchen, putting it in and resting against the wall for a moment.

The manager, a woman they call Snow, comes up to her and tilts her head. "You okay?" She asks.

Regina is definitely thankful for the concern of her manager, instead of being like a lot of managers and yelling at her to get back to work. "I'm fine...someone...recognized me." She says, looking down at her bump and letting out a soft breath.

Snow knew of Regina's past. Regina explained it to her in the interview, what all she's done. Snow is someone who knows a lot of her past, which is a rare thing. There's few people who know a lot about Regina. "Oh." Snow says, shaking her head. "Here, I'll take that table. Who is it?" She asks, looking at the paper Regina turned in to the chef.

"No, no. It's fine, now. A... _man_ helped me out of the situation by lying about it." She says, looking up at Snow with worried eyes, fondling her stomach a little more. It's almost become a protective thing, now.

"The baby's father?" She asks, and Regina nods. Snow walks over and hugs her gently, which makes Regina a bit uncomfortable but she still doesn't say anything. "It's okay. You're doing the right thing, you know."

"I know." Regina whispers. "I know I am."

…

…

"So you following me now?" She starts off, smiling a bit down at Robin. "How are you?" She asks, taking a deep breath.

She's contained her emotions enough, for now. Enough to serve him and make some money off of him, and then watch him leave. She won't talk about her pregnancy if he won't.

Shrugging a little, he smiles back at her warmly. "Not following, but this is my favorite restaurant. And I'm well." He coos.

 _Of course it's his favorite restaurant, why wouldn't it be?_ "Well, I'm glad to hear that." She says softly, smiling still. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asks, and after taking his drink order she was about to turn away to head to the kitchen.

"Wait, Regina!" He says softly, grabbing her attention before she could get too far away. She turns, waiting for him to say something, but instead he gestures for her to come closer. When she does, he speaks again, "So..." He looks down at her bump, "How far along are you?"

Her breath hitches hard in her throat – she was _so_ hoping he wouldn't ask her about the baby. She's trying to think quickly, but her head is already hurting way too much to try to think this hard about a lie. "Three months. I grew quick." She lies, swallowing thickly.

He looks up into her eyes, and it makes her knees feel like they're shaking. "Three months? Really?"

Somehow, she knows that he can tell she's lying. He knows. He knows how far along she really is. She's wishing, now, she would've said six months, that way she could lie and say she was pregnant when they did the movie together, and that she just didn't know it yet. "Mhm." She says, nodding softly. "That's why I quit the movies. I feel like raising a child in that lifestyle isn't the best for it..."

"Hm." He says, then looks down.

Her gut is twisting, and she turns again to go get his drink. He knows. She knows that he knows. They're both lying to each other, and they're both horrible at it. She returns with his water, and sets it down on the table. "Are you ready to order?" She asks.

He nods a little, giving her his order and clearing his throat, "Oh, and also," He says, handing her his menu. "You're further along than three months, aren't you?" He asks.

Before she realizes it, she's nodding. "Yes." She whimpers, looking away and fiddling with the notepad a little, hoping he won't say anything else. But of course, he does.

"Whose baby?" He asks, his own voice faltering a little.

She looks up, teary eyes. _Damn hormones, again._ "Whose do you think?" She asks, then walks away to put his order in.

Of course, Snow catches her in the kitchen all teary eyed again. "Honey, maybe this wasn't the job for you if you can't stop crying."

Regina shakes her head, taking a deep breath to try to clear her head. "I'll be fine, Snow. Thank you...I'll be fine." She assures, fumbling with the first man's plates and putting them on her tray to carry out. "Today's just one of those crazy days. It'll get better."

She's always tried to remain positive about this situation. She told herself the day after she found out she was pregnant that she wouldn't let her past get in the way. That this baby will have a positive life, unlike Regina did growing up. This baby will be so loved and so surrounded by positivity, it won't even know what to do in a negative situation. That's what she told herself then, and what she's trying to stick to. But the damn hormones make it hard.

The tray is in her hand, above her head, as she walks out of the kitchen doors and to the first man's table. She puts down all of the plates (three in total: first had three eggs, second was small with two pieces of toast, and third was a bigger one with bacon and a bowl of grits sitting on top). "There you are." She says, smiling a little. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Maybe an apple?" He says, and it makes her heart fall into her stomach again. He still knows she's _Gina Apple_.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't serve those." She says, smiling and turning away from the table. _Shake it off, this is bound to happen and you knew it would. You're okay._

Next up is Robin's plates, and she brings them out to him. "Alright, order up." She says, setting all of them out on the table. Once everything was out, she lays his ticket down on the table like she was taught to do, smiles, and says, "No rush. If you need anything just let me know."

"Actually, I do need something." He says, looking up at her. "I need to know if that's my baby or not." He says, and she looks at his face now only to see it's as pale as a sick person's.

Her tongue gently wipes over her lower lip, and she's telling herself not to cry again, damn it. "Yeah. It is, Robin. But listen, I don't want to talk about it here, okay?" She says, swallowing thickly. "Catch me another time. I have to get back to work." She states, looking out over all the tables that are filling up.

She leaves before he can even say anything else, going to another table and starting everything over again. _This day will get better, Regina. It'll all get better._ It always has gotten better for her, why would it stop now?

…

…

She goes back to Robin's table once he leaves, cleaning up a few things to make it better for the busboy and getting her very generous tip. A twenty was way too much, but she can't argue with him when he's not even here. She goes to pick up the napkin he used, only to find writing on it:

 _Robin Locksley_

 _499-0099. Please call me soon._

...

...

...

 _ **EEK! So, whatcha think, will Regina call him?**_

 _ **Also, I have a question. Do you like the backstory in the first part of the chapter like I've been doing? I think I'm going to keep doing it but I want to make sure y'all like it. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **G.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: SUCH QUICK UPDATES!**_

 ** _YAY!_**

 ** _This story is moving along quite nicely and the next chapter we're gonna skip a teeeeny bit most likely._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _G._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Nine years earlier_

She's sitting on her bed, a complete, sobbing mess. Today is the anniversary of her teenage boyfriend, Daniel's, death.

It's been four years today. They were the same age, they were both only seventeen when he died. He was a senior, ready for big things and he was going to take Regina along. He had dreams, ambitions, and hopes of having a family with Regina one day, just as she hoped they'd have a family together. All of his goals were quickly ended with a shot to his chest, walking home one night from her home.

It hurt her so much more, knowing he could've stayed if it wasn't for her horrible mother. Her mother didn't care if Daniel spent the night, unless she had a man of her own coming over, and then Daniel had to leave. That was one of the many nights that she had some rich businessman over, and Daniel died because of her mother's foolish actions.

Hatter walks in with a plate of cookies, seeing that the re-runs of _Friends_ weren't helping her tears any. "I made some snicker doodles. I remembered you told me they were your favorite."

She looks up from her hands, smiling sadly at the man who was kind enough to bring her these. "Thank you, Hatter." She whispers.

Her apartment had to be let go, the stripping business wasn't doing as good since there was word going around that the strippers at the Rabbit Hole were actually private investigators, ready to tell the wives of the cheating men what they were doing. It wasn't true, but it still killed the business a bit. Though she does do some erotic shoots here and there, she hasn't made enough money off of those yet to do much for her. Her last shoot was horribly underpaid, and she only has a shoot scheduled one time this month.

Hatter sits down on the very edge of her bed, laying a gentle hand on her calf. "I had a heartbreak too." He says softly.

"You did?" She asks, her voice breaking a little, picking a homemade cookie up to her mouth to nibble at the corner of it.

He nods softly, taking a deep breath. "My fiancee, we were engaged to be married and she disappeared. No one has still ever found her."

Regina takes a moment to let that settle in, thinking about how horrible it must be for him to never _know_ what happened to her. "You loved her?" She asks.

He nods again, frowning softly. "I did, so much. She was pregnant with our child."

Her heart breaks even more for him, and finally – after three years of knowing him – she realizes why he's so mentally unstable. His fiancee. What if she's alive and the baby doesn't know his or her father? Or what if they both died? Either way, it's a heartbreak and she can understand why Hatter would be torn up about it. "I'm sorry, Hatter...it must be horrible..."

"It is." He whispers, taking a cookie off of the plate with teary and distant eyes. She smiles sadly at him. The thought of him bringing her cookies to help her with her sadness, and then him ending up sadder than her and eating his own cookies, made her want to laugh a little. But she knew she shouldn't right now, not when he's about to cry.

"It's okay, Hatter. You know that, right?" She coos, taking another bite of cookie. "I'm sure if they're alive, they're doing okay." She says softly, turning the tables and laying her hand on his knee. "I'm sure she still loves you, she just may not be able to find you." She assures.

He nods again, sighing a little before looking into her eyes. "Probably. You're probably right."

"Aren't I usually right?" She asks, and it gets a smile out of him. "Oh, and since you're in here," She says, stuffing the rest of the cookie into her mouth before reaching beside her and grabbing a magazine. "There's an ad under my photoshoot from this past one, Hatter. An ad for a movie..." She says, looking at him. "You think I could do it?"

"I think you can do anything you set your heart to, Regina." He says softly. "You'd make a good porn star, I think. A better porn star than erotic model." He chuckles.

Her expression turns to an offended one, "I'm not a good erotic model?" She asks, playfully pouting with him (she knows it always makes him feel better when they play together a little).

"That could be why you no longer have your apartment and you're living in my guest bedroom." He says softly. And one thing was for sure – his apartment wasn't any nicer than most alley ways. "I think you should go audition for it."

"Really?" She asks, biting her lip. "But I'd have to have sex on camera."

"You already have sex on camera." He answers, grabbing his second cookie.

She pushes the plate toward him a little with a soft smile, "But this is live...like they'll hear me and all that."

"Well do you sound weird when you're having sex?"

"You already know the answer to that." Regina quips, raising a brow.

He raises both of his untrimmed brows, "Oh do I? I don't recall ever having sex with you."

She punches his arm, "Not that way!" She snaps, rolling her eyes and huffing a slight laugh. "I mean because you're always there for my shoots. I'm really loud."

"Loud is good." He replies, taking the magazine from her and dialing the number on her bed phone, telling her that Gina Apple wanted to audition for a role in the movie.

…

…

 _Present Day – First Off-Day from the Diner_

It's been four days since Robin came into the restaurant and gave her his number. She has the napkin in her hands, nervously wadding it up and then un-wadding it repeatedly. The process seems never ending, and she throws in grabbing her phone off the hook every once in a while to the mixture of nerves. The napkin gets set down on the bed, beside her legs that are criss-crossed, and she puts a gentle hand on her bump before lying back on the stacked up pillows. "What should I do, hm? Call your father?" She asks, rubbing the swell softly.

It's become a normal thing, now, to talk to her unborn baby. She read somewhere that it's good for them, that they like to hear their mother's voice. She looks down and smiles sadly, "You don't even know what I'm so worried about, do you..." She whispers, her voice crackling a little bit. She can't help but think back to Daniel today, wondering what he would've wanted her to do if he were here and it didn't work out between them, but they still were friends.

She found herself thinking that way a lot, asking herself what he would want her to do if they were friends. He was so much more mature than she was, and she misses his wise advice.

Looking down again, she stretches her legs out and grabs the phone beside her bed again, dialing the number. It rings five times, her heart is absolutely pounding outside of her rib cage now. She can't decide whether she wants him to answer, or whether she doesn't want him to answer and the voicemail be one of someone else, showing he gave her the wrong number.

But of course, he's not the kind of person to do that. It picks up, but it's only his voicemail, "Sorry I'm missing your call, I may be at a meeting. I will get back to you as soon as I can, please leave your name and number. Thanks." And then, the beep.

It takes her a few seconds to gather her breath before she clears her throat, finally, and says, "Robin, hi..." And she freezes again. "This is Regina. I was just...calling..." _Freeze._ She had no idea what to say to him, even though she's been thinking about it all morning. It beeps again, and she realizes that she's been waiting too long, the message had cut her off.

She throws the phone down beside her legs, putting her hand up to her forehead. "What the hell is wrong with you..." She whispers, rubbing her head a bit.

It wasn't five minutes before the phone was ringing again, "Regina?" Robin asks.

"Hi." She says, sounding guilty, almost.

He clears his throat, and it takes him a moment, too, to speak. "I was just returning your call..."

"Right." She replies, taking a deep breath. "What did you want to know?"

"So, so much." Robin says, "Like for starters, why you got pregnant. My contract said that my co-star was on birth control."

She sighs, looking down at her belly. "Birth control only works like...99% of the time. I guess I was the 1% that didn't work." She says sadly, seeing, now, that he wasn't taking this well. A huff comes into the phone from his end, and she feels tears pricking at her eyes. After him not saying anything back to her, she sniffles and takes another deep breath. "Listen, Robin, I don't expect you to be apart of it's life or anything. It wasn't your fault I got pregnant, I wouldn't expect you to want anything to do with me _or_ the baby. I didn't expect it. I honestly never thought I'd see you again unless our paths crossed somehow in another movie, but that ended when I stopped doing the movies. So I just thought I'd never see you again and I'd-"

"And I never would've known about a child that's mine?" He asks, cutting her off a little and sighing. "Regina, I want to be apart of it's life. I actually would rather have full custody."

"There's no way in hell you're getting full custody." She snaps at him, holding her hand protectively over her belly again. "Why would you think you could do that?"

"Because you, like the man said in the restaurant the other day, are the highest paid porn star on multiple lists. What kind of life is that for a child? It's mother leaving it with baby sitter's while she goes out and gets fucked by random men, or women, for money and for it to be put all over the internet?"

"Robin, why do you think I'm working at the diner?" She asks, anger dripping from her voice. "You think that I'm just going to be a horrible mother, just because I was the highest paid porn star last year? Excuse me for having to make a living some other way than being a...whatever you are."

"Business owner."

"Whatever." She says, sniffling away from the phone so he wouldn't hear her. "I had to live that life for twelve years, because I had a shitty upbringing. I didn't just choose randomly to be a stripper at eighteen, or a porn star at twenty one. That wasn't the life I wanted for myself but sometimes people do what they have to do." She snaps, "And even though I was making a ton of money being a porn star, I had to do what I had to do, and I quit the industry. But like you would care? You just think I was going to let my baby get hurt." She says, her voice starting to break. She knew that if she kept talking to him much longer that she would start crying. "So if that's all you want, _full custody_ , good _fucking_ luck, _Bobby Locks._ " She snaps, hanging up on him before he could say another word.

She rolls over to her side, tears pouring from her face now. _This_ is what she always wanted – a family. Hatter tried his best to make her feel at home, and make her feel like he was her family, but it never was. This baby is her only family she has. This is what she's always wanted, starting way back in high school.

She would fight until her death for this baby, there's no way she's giving it up to some idiotic businessman who knocked her up.

…

…

" _Please call me back."_

" _Please, let's talk about this."_

" _Regina, I don't even know you, okay? What I said earlier was uncalled for, I shouldn't have said them. I just...assumed. But at least I was concerned for my child, and I still am. I just want to talk."_

All of those voice mails were on her phone, from Robin. He started calling her back two hours after she had hung up on him, but she ended up turning her ringer off and taking a nap. She was emotionally and physically worn out, and a nap would do her and the baby a lot of good before her appointment later in the evening. But once she wakes up, she hears all of the messages, and starts to cry again.

She's not sure why she cries over this, really. She shouldn't be. But her heart feels like it's breaking, even though she never really knew Robin. She just didn't expect to be treated like a whore by him.

Finally, she gives in and answers the fourteenth time he calls, "What is it, Robin?" She asks tiredly, putting a hand over her eyes to hope for her headache to leave.

"I'm sorry." He says sadly. "I really am. And I won't try to get full custody, honestly, unless I see something I don't like from you that could possibly hurt out child. But until then, it's our baby. Shared. I just don't want it growing up without a father."

"And how am I going to explain the situation to the kid, hm? Tell it that I was in a porn movie and it's father knocked me up?"

"No." He says, a bit sternly. "Not what I'm saying. Just let me be in it's life and we'll figure it out as we go."

 _We. We? We._ "Fine." She snaps, sniffling. "I have to go, Robin. I have to get ready for my appointment." She's finding out the gender of the baby today, a day she's been pretty impatiently waiting for since her last appointment that was supposed to tell, but the baby was turned to where they couldn't tell.

"Appointment for the baby?" He asks eagerly.

She sighs, "Yes." She answers quickly, a bit snippy. She looks at the digital clock on her nightstand and sighs, "I'm supposed to be there in thirty minutes. If you want to know more..." She sighs and shakes her head, "I guess call me. But don't keep doing this crap where you're calling me five hundred times a day. That won't work. And don't call me after eight at night, either, because when I get home I crash. Okay?"

"Okay..." He says softer. "I got it." He says, and with that, they say their quick goodbyes and hang up.

Regina stands up, pulling off her sweatshirt and putting on a little bit nicer shirt to wear out. She sets the phone down on the nightstand, yawning a bit, still, even though she had a pretty nice nap. She looks down at her stomach, shaking her head. "The amount of love I have for you is ridiculous." She whispers to it, sighing before putting shoes on and getting her things gathered up to leave.

…

…

"Regina Mills." She says, signing in at the front desk. She puts her name on the sheet, and the receptionist tells her to go ahead and sit down, that they'll call her back when they're ready for her.

So she sits, and sits, and sits, and waits, and waits longer. She was growing impatient after only fifteen minutes of waiting, but these chairs were uncomfortable. She hears her name called, but frowns when it's a familiar voice. "Robin? What the hell are you doing here?" She snaps, sitting up a little straighter in the chair.

He sits down in the chair beside her, hushing her a little in an attempt to try to not make a scene. "Shh..." He gestures his hand up to his mouth, telling her to keep it down. "I just wanted to see the baby. Is that too much to ask?"

"Kind of. Since I didn't even tell you which doctor I go to." She says, irritated and appalled. "This is uncalled for."

He sighs, rubbing his head. "I'm just...like I said, earlier, I don't want the baby growing up without it's dad okay? If I don't _push_ my way in, you won't let me in. So..." He shrugs, raising a brow and looking almost as irritated as she does.

She studies his face, and finally huffs, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair like a pouting child. "Fine." She quips, "But you won't be there for the birth. You saw down there once, but you never will again, Locksley."

"Oh." He says, smirking and raising his brows. "If I remember correctly, you got a bonus from orgasming...what was it? Five times? Yes! Five times!" He says, the last two words he said a little louder. "I figured you must've enjoyed it."

"I'm a good faker." She snips, looking away from him and rolling her eyes.

They call her back, finally. It was like they were almost waiting for him to pop up there to call her to the back room. She's agitated, now, and it killed her mood to see the baby, and to find out the gender. Robin didn't even know that today is the day she'll find out, but she's not going to tell him right now while she's laid out on a table, her gown on and moved up, a towel over her lower section, and Robin sitting beside her.

It brought back memories of, well, five months ago. She was laid out on the desk, she had only a blazer on with that lacy red tank top underneath, and he was fucking her senseless for a nice chunk of money. He was right. She did orgasm five times, and she _so_ enjoyed it. But she's not going to tell him that. There is absolutely no way that she'll admit that to anyone, especially _him._

"Alright, Miss Mills, you ready to see your baby?" The nurse asks, and Regina smiles a bit, nodding. She's almost forgetting Robin is there right now, she's back to being excited to see the baby. The nurse spreads some gel on her belly and gets the transducer out, putting it on her skin and it makes Regina jump. "Sorry, it's a bit chilly." She coos.

Regina smiles and shakes her head. "It's alright." She says softly, lifting her hands up behind her head to watch the screen beside her.

There it is, so sweet and innocent on the screen. The baby is moving a lot, and Regina has been feeling it, but it just isn't big enough to make the movements noticeable. It feels more like popcorn in her belly. The baby is turned properly now, and Regina can tell it. She can tell what it is, and she's about to say it before the nurse says, "It's a girl..."

It makes tears come to Regina's eyes, and she has to close them before Robin sees (she's only remembered he's there because he's popping his knuckles now). But unfortunately, the tears overflow and run onto her cheeks. She bites her lip hard, trying to stop herself, but she can't. This is one of the happiest moments in her life – one of the happiest she's ever been – and Robin being here won't change that. She won't let him bring her down. "A girl..." She whispers.

Robin looks at Regina with a smile, and the nurse does a few measurements and grabs a few pictures of the screen for Regina, then says, "I'll give you two some privacy."

Just as Regina realized what she said, she was already leaving. "Wait..." Regina whines a little, frowning. Now, she directs her gaze to Robin. "Don't get mushy on me, Locksley." She says, sniffling and wiping her tears as she sits up on the table.

He shakes his head, urging her to lay back down. "Don't get all cold just because I'm here, Regina. I'm just as excited for this." He whispers, looking her in her eyes. "It's fine...let's just enjoy seeing that little princess on the screen for now, okay?"

He was probably right – all he probably wanted to do was revel in the fact for a few moments that he has a baby girl on the way. She looks away, toward the screen again, and lays back down. Her hand is mindlessly rubbing her belly, right where the baby was. "Momma loves you so much..." She whispers, closing her eyes again before more tears drip down her cheeks.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **So, whatcha think? Will Regina allow Robin to be there for the baby/for her? And will Robin be a good dad to a little girl?**_

 ** _Hmm._**

 ** _Please review and let me know what you thought of this story!_**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _G._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys!**_

 _ **Here's the newest chapter. You may grow to like Robin a tad bit more.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy :)**_

 _ **G.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Nine Years Earlier – Regina's First Day as a Porn Star_

"I'm too nervous." She says, looking inside the main room where they would be filming. She went to step back, but bumped into Hatter standing so close and urging her forward.

He chuckles over her shoulder, grabbing her by the waist and making her walk forward. "You'll be fine. It's not like it's your first time having sex, or being in front of a camera."

"No, just my first time being recorded instead of...shot?" She says, making a face at the choice of her words and shaking her head. She stops him from pushing her by turning around in his hands, "I can't do it, Hatter. I can't." She whispers.

She wasn't sure if it was the crack in her voice, or the tears in her eyes, but something made him break. He sighs, hugging her softly and shaking his head. "It's all okay." He whispers, hugging her a little bit tighter like a father would. "You don't have to do it if you're scared."

Pulling away, she sniffles and wipes her tears. She felt so naive and so vulnerable right now, but she was glad to have Hatter here with her. "I don't want to." She whimpers, sniffling again, shaking her head a little. "I don't think I can take this life..."

"Okay." He says. For once, he seemed really calm and collected instead of bold and insane. "That's fine." He says again.

She nods, looking back at the two men on the set that were there for her. She shakes her head again and looks back at Hatter, walking out with him.

Once they arrived back at his apartment, she looked up at him from her recliner. "Did I make the wrong choice?" She asks him, taking a deep breath.

He looks up from his papers, furrowing his bushy brows a little and frowning. "I don't think so. You, financially, made the wrong choice." He explains, "But if you aren't ready, you aren't ready."

The phone rings again, she knows it's the director asking where she is. She looks at it this time, considering answering it and making something up as to why she'll be late. "Hatter?" She asks.

He looks at her and chuckles sadly, "You know I believe in you. Always have."

She nods, standing up and picking the phone up. "Hi...sorry I'm running a little late. I live about five minutes away and I'll be there soon..." She coos into the phone, sounding much stronger than before.

Maybe she needed someone who would just believe in her a little bit. She needed the money, and it's not like she's bad at this. She can do this. Hatter believes in her, and other people will, too, once she just takes the leap of faith.

And she leaped – theoretically – to the apartment where the movie was being filmed. It was just a sort of amateur thing, but she was still being paid pretty decently for it and it was all safe because both men were wearing condoms when she walked in. Hatter sat down just outside the apartment, "I'll wait out here." He says while she holds the door open a little bit, enough to talk to him. "If you need me, just call me in there."

She nods a little, gives him a nervous smile and a _thank you_ , but nothing came out. She closes the door and looks back at the filming "crew", and the men who were going to be having sex with her. She's already naked, completely bare except some socks to keep her feet warm on the tile floor while she was walking around.

"Ready." She whispers to the director, swallowing thickly.

He smiles, "Shy girl. Just what we wanted." He says, patting her strongly on the bare back and giving her a gentle push into one of the naked men.

She squeaks a little bit, gasping as her chest slams against his. "Oh!" She breathes, stepping away from him and backing into the other man who was smiling down at her.

"Gina, right?"

She swallows thickly, giving a shy smile and nodding. "That's me." She says, looking back down at her naked body between these two mediocre looking men. She's still nervous, she still wants to cry, but she needs this money. She can't keep living off of Hatter.

She gives it her all in the shoot, but her all wasn't a whole lot. But that film, her very first film that was supposed to be an amateur movie, ended up bringing in over $3,000 for the producer of it. She got a bonus, and a ton of visibility.

The people loved her, and Hatter was receiving calls minute by minute, asking for Gina Apple to be in their movies.

…

…

 _Present Day_

"Good morning, sunshine." She chuckles, rubbing her belly as she brushed her teeth.

She could feel baby girl moving all around in there. It was her first Sunday off, and she was planning on meeting Robin for breakfast to talk a little bit more about things.

Two weeks ago, when he met her at the doctor's office, they both left pretty quickly. Regina went home and cried before looking at baby names in bed, and Robin went home and played with his son while trying to think of what he could do to make it up to Regina. He finally had called her, and she made the leap of faith to answer it and try to resolve things with him. She's not sure exactly why, she doesn't _need_ him. But she feels, also, like she shouldn't be the one to stand between her daughter and her daughter's father.

But the little girl in her stomach seemed to know that she was nervous, because she was kicking softly and swishing around a little. She loved feeling her move around, it made her feel so... _important_. She was a home for this little bundle of life in her belly, and she was actually growing a human being. It was absolutely crazy feeling.

"Are you making mommy feel better?" She coos, putting her toothbrush up and wiping her hands dry. She looks down and presses a kiss to her fingers, then puts her fingers on her belly and goes _MWAH!_ "Mommy loves her little girl." She says lovingly, smiling a little and going out to get her jacket.

She grabs her purse and everything, sighing as she tries to zip her older jacket that she always loved. "You're getting too big for the jacket, sweetheart." She says to her stomach. At twenty-two weeks, a lot of things were beginning to get too small. It was somewhat frustrating, but she could afford to buy new things. She just hasn't had the time yet.

Once she gets a bigger jacket and zips it up just below her breasts, she walks out the door with her things and down to the little breakfast restaurant that she and Robin were supposed to meet at.

She was definitely nervous. She _has_ been nervous all week about it. She didn't want to give into anything, and she didn't want to make a fool of herself by crying in public or anything like that. She just wants it to go smoothly.

"Hey." She coos softly, seeing Robin already waiting for her. He gets up and scoots a chair out for her, but she just looks at him in a bit of shock and swallows thickly. "Thanks." She says dryly, sitting down and scooting herself in after taking her jacket off.

She picks up a menu, waiting for him to start the conversation. "So." He says, finally, watching her read the menu.

The menu inches down a little and she peeks over the top of it, "So?"

"You want to talk about that now or..."

"Not yet." She says, putting the menu back up and swallowing thickly. She takes a few seconds before finally laying it down on the table, sighing a little. "Robin, I think you already know that this is really hard for me to do." She starts off, looking him straight in the eye. Her elbows are both on the table, she's leaned forward enough to be closer to him. "I didn't plan on having anyone else. No help. Just me and her, and occasionally Hatter..." She admits.

He shakes his head, "I know...but Regina, I _want_ to be there for you."

"Why?" She asks, laughing sadly. "You have a son, don't you?"

He nods a little, "I do. And his name is Roland...he's five." He says. She can tell he's trying to let her get to know him better, and she appreciates that deep down.

Her lips curve up into a slight smile, and she nods, "So you left him with a stranger while you went out and did a porno, just like you accused me of being a whore for?" She asks, swallowing her tears back as she remembered that phone conversation.

He breaks, looking down and shaking his head. "Yeah." He whispers. "He stays with his Uncle John. Uncle on his mother's side." He admits, looking back up at her and gently swiping his tongue over his lips. "Regina, I own...a _very_ small business. I am a businessman, that wasn't a lie. But it's just a little archery range." He says, shaking his head softly. "I don't make much. And I don't do the pornos often, but that just happened to be when I needed extra money to make a repair at the range. I couldn't afford that _and_ Roland's school tuition."

She gathers that his son must go to a private school, since he has to have tuition for his schooling. "Okay." She says coldly, "But that doesn't mean that I'm a whore because you _thought_ I was going to do it. That hurt me." She says honestly.

It made him take a deep breath, letting it out very slowly. "I understand that it did." He says, nodding slightly. "And I'd like to formally apologize for that."

She nods a little, looking down at her hands that are currently uneasy and messing with each other nervously. She's even picking at her nails, something she hasn't done in forever. He brings out the absolute worst childlike tendencies in her. "Okay, well now that we've discussed that. Let's order, and we can just gradually talk." She says, sitting up straighter and looking at the menu again.

After they both decide, the waiter comes along and they give them their orders.

Robin leans forward with a soft smile, "So do you like your new job?" He asks genuinely.

He's attempting, she likes that. "I actually do." She says, shrugging a little. "It's a lot of standing and walking but it keeps me a little more fit which is good." She replies, relaxing a tiny bit in her seat now that they're onto small talk, something she's more comfortable with.

"Well that's good." He says, smiling at her and shrugging, "I'm sure it doesn't make as much though, does it?"

"Oh, definitely not." She says, frowning a little. "But I actually have a few investments and I have...well I have more than enough for me and my daughter. We won't ever be unstable, financially." She states, looking up at him and swallowing thickly.

He nods, and she can see the wheels turning in his head. He finally comes out with, "Financially unstable childhood?" He asks awkwardly.

"Everything unstable childhood." She admits, looking down at her fingers again. "I don't want that for her." She says more quietly. "I just...I don't think you realize, Robin, how badly I've actually wanted this." She says, scratching her forehead and sighing, "I mean, I never planned on it happening this way before but I did always grow up wanting a family. When I ran away from home, I never expected it to happen anymore..."

"You ran away from home?" He asks curiously, raising a brow.

She looks up at him, chuckling sadly, "I was a stripper at eighteen years old because I had nowhere to live, Robin..." She admits to him, her voice breaking again. _These_ _ **damn**_ _hormones will be the death of her._ "I was a stripper at eighteen, and at twenty I was doing magazine shots. I wasn't great at the photoshoots, but Hatter – my agent," She says, finally explaining who Hatter was to Robin, "He told me I should try the movies. And Robin, my first one started out to be an amateur film, and it ended up making $3,000. And that was ten years ago..." She says.

He looks at her and shifts in his seat a little bit, "So you had a calling for it?"

She chuckles sadly again, shaking her head, "I wouldn't say a calling." She states. "I'd just say I found Hatter at the right time. Do I wish I would've gone a different path and maybe settled down with a family? Yes...but this path got me my daughter, who I love more than anything." And then, she realized the problem she had with Robin. She had this idea in her head that he wanted to take her away from Regina, still, but he said he wouldn't. But can he really be trusted all that well? "It got me where I am today, and it also got me into a stable part of my life where I can do things other than selling my body." She admits, looking down and picking at her fingers yet again.

He sees the movements and puts his hand on top of hers to stop her from picking the skin completely off, "Hey." He whispers. "It's okay...don't be so nervous." He chuckles, looking up into her teary eyes that she was trying to hide from him. "Listen, I'm not judging you anymore. People do what they have to do, just like I had to do what I had to do to pay the bills. I understand." He states. "And I know that you love our daughter, Regina, I'm not even worried about that. I'm not gonna take her away from you or something silly like that." He says, chuckling sadly. "I just want to be in her life."

"As what?" She asks sadly. "Her father? Her mother's porn co-star?" She asks quietly, making sure to not pick up any heads from a nearby table.

He shakes his head, squeezing her hands. She's not even sure why she's let him keep his hands on hers, but it felt really good. "No, as her dad. People do this stuff. When she's... _a lot_ older, we'll explain that we had a night together. She doesn't have to know that it was while we were shooting a movie together, okay?" He says.

As he talks, she feels the baby move around her stomach more than she had been since Regina arrived at the restaurant. She lets out a chuckle, looking down and biting her lip. Robin asks what was happening, and she shakes her head, "The baby is kicking and moving all around again. She was doing that this morning...I think she was trying to make me feel..." She pauses and looks up at him, shrugging, "Happier, I guess." She says. "She has a funny way of cheering me up, I guess." It brings a smile to his face, and she could tell he was just itching to ask one question that she'd probably bite him in two if he asked. But she gave in, without even thinking (for some reason). "Do you want to feel her move around?" She asks, looking up at him and holding her belly with both hands.

He looks at her again, his smile widening from ear to ear. "I would love to." He says, standing up and walking to her side of the table, feeling for the movements in her belly. "I don't feel-"

"No." Regina interrupts, taking his hand off of where it was and moving it down lower, to the side more. "She's right... _there._ " She says, finally finding the spot again and chuckling when his face lights up. "Pretty cool, right?" She asks, looking up at him.

He looks at her, right into her eyes again the way that makes her want to melt. "Pretty cool." He whispers, leaning down just a bit. For a moment there, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he just stood up straighter and kept feeling the kicks. "She's really ours." He chuckles quietly, getting teary eyes before sniffling and sitting back down.

She smiles sadly, looking down at the table. "Yeah, I guess she is." She whispers.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sooooo...what did you think about it?**_

 ** _The flashback kind of symbolized her leap into something that scared her, just like the breakfast with Robin was a leap into something that scared her._**

 ** _I think Robin may actually be apart of this baby's life, hm?_**

 ** _What's your thoughts on it? I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS! :) Makes me super happy to get the emails! Keep them coming!_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _G._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys!**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading them! They make my day as soon as I see them!**_

 _ **This chapter...well...I'll be excited to see your reviews after this one :P**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this!**_

 _ **G.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _Nine Years Earlier – Watching Regina's First Movie_

"I can't watch." Regina says, pulling the blanket up over her head as she sits on the couch.

Hatter was just putting the tape into the VCR, and he sits down with a bowl of popcorn. "Regina, you were there." He says, munching on a piece already.

She sniffles, shaking her head underneath the blanket. "But I don't want to watch it." She says again, sounding like a two year old who hasn't had a nap all day. "It's dirty."

He lets out a loud laugh, "You're the one that's dirty in it, Regina."

"Don't remind me!" She groans, tightening the blanket around her body and pouting underneath it.

He reaches over, pulling the blanket off of her head to expose a head of messy long hair. "Just watch it, Regina." He says, wadding the blanket up in his lap and taking it away from her completely.

"You're mean." She pouts, folding her arms over her chest. She looks up at the television, watching her between those two men. She cringes at she hear herself moan, watching the man in front of her rub her down and the man behind her slide his fingers between her legs. "I sound horrible..." She murmurs.

Hatter chuckles, rolling his eyes. "You sound fine. Stop being so hard on yourself."

She huffs the hair out of her face and rolls her eyes, leaning back in the recliner and playing with her fingers until she hears skin smacking on the TV. She peeks up, frowning a bit when she sees how dirty it all looked. It was dirty. But if got her new gigs and a lot of money. "Okay, I'm done watching this..." She says, going upstairs to lie down for a little while.

She digs through her trunk of things, looking for the old picture of her and Daniel at their junior prom. (She had gone back the next day after she left, knowing her mother would be out for the night. She and Hatter managed to fill an old trunk full of her things, and she couldn't have been more grateful for it). "You would be so disappointed in me, wouldn't you?" She whispers sadly, leaning her shoulder against the trunk and looking down at it through teary eyes.

Daniel would be mildly disappointed, but if Daniel were still here, she wouldn't have had to have this life. She wouldn't have ever been in the position to have this life of meaningless sex.

Letting out a quiet cry, she sets the picture down on her leg and sniffles. She rubs her head, sighing and looking out the window at the apartment across the street from her. She has a perfect view of their television, and she sees that _she's_ on it. She stands up, going over to her window and leaning on the sill, looking over at the television. Without hearing her own moans, she looked...good.

She looks back at her bed before closing her curtains, deciding to sleep it off. It's been a long day – and she has a new movie to film for tomorrow.

…

…

 _Present Day_

It's been a week since their breakfast together. Regina has taken the courage to text him a few times, keeping him updated on things about the baby such as when the next appointment is and how much the baby is moving around. They've been getting along _okay_ , but it's nothing like a friendship.

"She's been moving so much today already. And I think I've decided on Chloe for a name, too. It's cute and I think it fits." She sends, her daily morning text to him.

He sends back a smile emoji, "Aww, little girl is getting so big so soon." He sends, then another soon after, "And Chloe?"

"You don't like the name?" She replies.

"Eh...I just thought you'd choose a name with more meaning."

And, really, she had always planned on choosing one with meaning. She just couldn't decide on anything, nothing seemed to fit. Honestly, she hasn't settled on Chloe yet, either, because _it_ doesn't seem to fit.

She doesn't answer that message, she just sets her phone down beside her in the bed and rubs her belly, where her daughter has slowed down a bit. "You tired?" She coos, chuckling a little. "If you weren't up all night keeping mommy awake and uncomfortable you probably would've been able to get a little more rest." She says, rubbing her belly sweetly.

Her phone dings, and she looks down to see it's another text from Robin, "I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat today? And maybe go shop or something...something for the baby's room?"

Little did she know, that text him him five minutes to hover his thumb over the send button. He had been too nervous to ask.

She sends a reply back soon after, "That sounds fine. Meet me at Maggiano's for pizza? Baby has been in the mood for Italian lately..." She sends, following up with a little smirking emoji. She loves being able to blame food things on the baby. Rubbing her belly, she chuckles and bites her lip, "When you come out I won't have anyone to blame all my excessive eating on..." She teases.

A text comes back, laughing at her, of course through an emoji. "Sounds good. Say noon?"

"Noon is good." She replies. "See you then."

She receives a smiley face, and sets her phone down on the side table before standing up to start her morning routine. She had to go get some groceries today, and she figured she would do that before going to lunch.

As she was getting dressed and ready, she can't help but feel excited for their lunch. She keeps telling herself she doesn't need to be, that it's all just infatuation because he has a nice body and gives _really_ good sex. Really, _really_ good sex. _No, Regina. Stop._ She shakes her head, trying to stop thinking about him, and instead starts thinking about the baby's room.

Once she was finished with her makeup, she walks into the spare bedroom where she only has carpet and a dresser. That's absolutely it, and she's twenty-three weeks pregnant already. "Honey, I guess I should start your room, hm?" She coos to herself, talking to the baby.

Of course, she automatically thinks about Robin. About shopping with Robin after lunch. About what they'll buy for her room, if they'll agree on certain things or have a fight in the middle of the crib aisle. And again, she tries to shake him out of her head before heading to the kitchen for a healthy breakfast – a banana and a bowl of oatmeal.

…

…

Her grocery shopping went smooth, she didn't end up crying over a bruised tomato like last time, which is a good thing. Yes, she cried over the tomato being bruised last week after work. She just couldn't hold it in, she was so hormonal and upset that she couldn't find a _perfect_ tomato. She felt like a fool once she came to her senses, but at the time it just _happened._

After the groceries were put away, she sits down for a little while, giving her body a rest. She's been careful to do that, making sure she stayed as healthy as she could for her little joy. She read a little bit of her book, then looked through some social media sites, and that's when her day went downhill.

She saw a post about herself. It wasn't from one of her friends, but it was an ad for a website. She was half naked in the picture – a white button up shirt hanging over her shoulders unbuttoned, black underwear, and her arms bunching her breasts up to where they looked two cups bigger than they actually were. Her nipples were covered, but not by much.

The tears started, and she looks down guiltily at her belly. She can't help to think about her child and what her life may be like just because of mean people who think that it's okay to tease children about their parent's lives. She doesn't want that for her baby...

"Sorry..." She whimpers, rubbing her belly and leaning back on the couch in a crying mess. "Mommy made really bad choices before you, baby girl..." She admits, sniffling and crying again. She always felt like such a weak person when she cried, but with the hormonal imbalance due to growing a human being, she can't help but to sob every so often. "And I will do whatever it takes to protect you, okay? People may be mean and horrible but you'll at least always have mommy, I promise..." She whispers. "Who am I kidding? You don't understand what I'm saying." She realizes, sobbing for another few minutes.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when she hears her phone ring on the coffee table. She leans forward and answers it when she sees that it's Robin, "Hello?" She says.

You could tell that she had been crying. Her voice was all shaky still and she couldn't stop sniffling. "Regina? Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." She whimpers. "What did you need?" She asks.

"Well, it's 12:10, I'm at Maggiano's, and you aren't..." He coos. She looks at the clock up on the wall and gasps before he continues, "Where are you? Are you sure you're okay? You sound like you're crying..."

"I am." She admits to him. "I just...I'll explain later. Sorry, Robin. I didn't mean to be late. I just got...caught up in something." She explains, standing up and gathering her things to drive over to the restaurant.

Once she gets there, she sits down at the table and gives him a sheepish smile. "I was having a meltdown." She admits, shaking her head. "I saw this picture of me in an advertisement for...a website..." She clears her throat and looks down at the table. "I just had a moment, remembering what her life could be like because of all the cruel-hearted people in this world that may tease her just because of me." She says, words spewing out of her mouth like she's talking to an old friend. "What if she gets treated differently just because of who I was, Robin? What if when she grows up she can't keep boyfriends because they expect her to be _Gina Apple?_ Sex isn't...it's not something to just be _given_ away and I'm going to teach her that! She-"

"Regina, Regina..." He coos, grabbing her hands and squeezing them in his. "Regina, it's going to be okay." He says, chuckling sadly. He stands up, walking over to her while she stares at him, completely confused on what he was doing. When he sits down next to her, she furrows her brows. But when he hugs her, she relaxes completely. "Our little girl is going to be our little girl. She's not Gina Apple's daughter...she's Regina Mills' daughter, okay? She's her own person. And any person who treats her badly just because of who you are should be ashamed of themselves..." He pauses and shrugs a little bit, "After I beat them..." He adds.

She chuckles sadly and sniffles, forgetting the fact that she shouldn't be right there in his arms. "But people are mean, Robin. You make it all sound so simple..."

"It's not." He replies, gently letting go of her and rubbing her upper back. "It's not that simple, but when our daughter is old enough to be told a little bit of what went on before she was born, she'll be told. She can have some time to understand, and then teach her to stand up for herself. We have to teach her to be her own person."

 _We._ There's that damned _we_ again. There is no _we._ She suddenly feels uncomfortable with him being so close to her, and she leans away from him toward the wall. "Yeah." She whispers, looking away from him and swallowing thickly.

He sighs, saddened a maybe a little frustrated. He must get the hint, because he stands up and goes back to his own booth. "Regina, listen, don't worry about this. It's not the time to do that. It's time to worry about how loved she'll be and how you're going to do labor, or what color her walls in her nursery are going to be and how you'll organize her closet stuffed full of adorable clothes." She smiles down at the table at that thought, imagining the now empty closet just full of clothes for her little girl. "See?" He coos, seeing her smile. "Just don't fret over something that's so far in the future. It's not relevant right now."

She finally gives in, nodding slightly. "I guess." She whispers, looking back at him. "Thanks, I suppose." She admits, chuckling sadly and shaking her head. "I cried over bruised tomatoes last week at the grocery store."

"Bruised tomatoes?" He asks, raising his brows and chuckling. "Wow."

"Yeah..." She whispers, laughing a little bit more. "I want the best for her, you know?"

He nods softly, "I know." He replies, making her smile a little. She's glad he finally realizes that, since just a few weeks ago he would've said _no you don't_ when she said she wanted the best for her baby. "And you're gonna give her the best, I have no doubt. And I'm gonna give her the best. She's going to have such an amazing amount of best, Regina, that she won't even know what to do with it." He teases, chuckling a little.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs a laugh, "Yeah, thanks." She says sarcastically, "You've helped a lot, Robin...really." She admits.

…

…

"This is adorable." Robin coos, holding up one of the onesies that they bought while sitting down on her couch. It was a pastel purple, and it said, _Mommy's Princess_.

She nods, smiling a little and chuckling, "Yes." She replies in the same tone, "I really love all of the stuff we bought today." She admits, sitting down as well and propping her feet up on the coffee table. "Oh, can you go get that other bag? It has the..."

"Diaper Genie?" He asks with a chuckle, "Yeah, I'll get it." He says before standing up, going over toward the TV cabinet where the bag was set down. He bends over, and something catches his eye. It's a DVD box, and it says _The Teacher's Punishment._ "Is this our movie?" He asks, taking it into his hands and showing her.

Her face is immediately blushing, and she's trying to make up a lie about it until he looks at the back to see their pictures on it. She mumbles under her breath, and then clears her throat, "Yeah." She says, swallowing thickly. She always received her DVD's in the mail, but she doesn't usually watch any of them.

He sits down on the floor and looks up at her again, "Have you watched it yet?" He asks curiously.

She shakes her head. It was the truth, she didn't watch it. She knew what it would make her feel. "No, I haven't." She says, becoming quiet and reserved again. "I don't ever watch my movies unless the director criticizes something I did in it."

"Oh." He says, still holding the DVD, taking a deep breath and sighing. "We should watch it...we could always make fun of my face. I'm pretty sure it was quite the goofy expression the whole time...they usually all are."

"What?" She chuckles, shaking her head. "You didn't have a goofy expression. And trust me, I'd know." She says, laughing a little bit more before biting her lip. She shrugs, "Go ahead, let's watch it." She says on a whim, watching as he puts it in the DVD player.

He comes back to the couch, still sitting on the floor but leaning his back against the piece of furniture, right beside her legs. He looks up as he presses play, laughing a little, "I'm prepared to be made fun of." He teases.

She smirks, "Trust me, I can make fun." Even though she says that, she can't think of anything to make fun of him over. He's absolutely perfe- _No. No no no._ She clears her throat and looks into her lap, rubbing her hands together nervously before she hears her voice, _"A meeting with-"_ Robin is coming in right here, _"I'm a bit early, I hope that's okay?"_

She looks down at him sitting there, and his face is relaxed. He looks relaxed, except one part of him. A piece in his lap that's showing through his pants, pressing against the zipper. "Robin, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She admits, shifting uncomfortably on the couch, keeping her hands pressed down under her belly. She's feeling an immediate warmth, and the redness in her cheeks is making her feel hot, as well.

"Why not?" Robin asks, looking back at Regina. His own face was red, as well, and she knew exactly why.

She looks back briefly at the television, _"Look at you. You teach the seventh grade literature. You think boys are really interested in literature when they have those to stare at the whole time?"_ was his line. She swallows thickly and looks back down at him. "Why do you think?" She asks quietly, her voice getting caught a little bit in her throat.

His tongue briefly whisks over his lower lip, "Same here." He whispers admittedly, looking down at her legs. "We could...one time..."

"No, Robin. It's not a good idea." She says immediately, putting her hands on her stomach. "We don't need to go down that road. It's too many emotions." She says, not realizing what she said until Robin's face changed.

"You have emotions for me?" He asks.

Her eyes widen and she looks down, "That's not what..." She clears her throat. "I'm pregnant. I have a lot of emotions. I could have a lot of emotions with a slice of bread right now." She whispers, losing her voice once again. She shouldn't even be here with him, she shouldn't have ever brought him to her apartment.

He turns his body toward her, resting his hand on her lower leg gently and rubbing it. "Regina, if you don't want to, that's fine." He says, his tone soft and gentle just like his rubbing was. "I understand the... _complications_ it could bring. But...to me? They're not all that complicated...I know what I want, but I don't want to pressure you into that...I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." She says defensively, sniffling a little as she rubs her belly nervously. It's become like a security blanket for her. "I was happy without you, too." She says again, trying to convince herself.

"Were you really?" He asks sadly, biting his lip. "You can promise me that? Because if you can, I'll leave. I'll leave and I won't ever bother you again, I just want to see my daughter when you'll let me. But if you can't promise me, I want you to tell me why."

"Why, Robin? _Why?_ " She asks, crying now as she looks back at him. "Because I have feelings for you! I did ever since this damn movie," She pauses, looking at the screen where he was fucking her softly, moments before things got rougher. She looks away, back into his eyes. "You make me melt every time I look at you. You made me so upset when you thought of me as some whore. I've never been so upset about someone judging what I do, but when you did that, I cried for three nights in a row." She admits.

He looks down at the couch, and she thinks he's looking at her hand. If he moves to take it, she's not even sure if she'll pull away from it or let him take it. "I didn't know." He says softly, then he does it. He reaches for her hand.

She can't will herself to pull away, just as she figured her mind would do to her. "Well you did." She whispers. "But Robin, this... _this,_ " She says, pulling her hand away, "Can't happen. We're just...we can't."

"Why?" He asks.

She hears his moans on the TV and looks up to see their faces, how pleasured they were and how relaxed. They looked like two seasoned lovers who had been together for years. "It just..." She shakes her head, sniffling and wiping her nose a little where the tears were tickling her. "It can't."

"You can't give me a reason." He states, "And I can't give you a reason. Wouldn't you rather give this a chance, instead of wondering what it would be like forever?" She looks down at her stomach, sniffling a little. He's grabbing her leg again, and she closes her eyes as tears run down her cheeks. He reaches up and dries her tears, standing up and sitting next to her on the couch. "Don't cry." He whispers, hugging her into his arms. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Well you did." She quips, her voice breaking a little before she sniffles. "I can't have my heart broken."

"Why would your heart be broken?" He asks, frowning a little. "I'm not gonna do that..."

She shakes her head, "Everyone else has, Robin. You can't say that you're not going to break it, too."

He chuckles sadly, pressing a gentle kiss to her head. "I'm not going to break your heart." He assures.

She looks at him after he presses his lips to her head like that, and it made her think of Daniel. Her hands are still mindlessly rubbing her belly, and even the baby has stopped moving. It's like it was meant to be, right here. "Well we should go upstairs...I don't want it to be on the couch." She whispers shakily.

…

…

He carried her, somehow, all the way up the stairs. He took his time, made sure he didn't hit her head on anything, too. She appreciated that small fact. With him, it wasn't all rushed and...animal-ish. It was sweet and soft, just like she always dreamed it would be with him.

"You're sure you're okay?" He whispers one more time, hovering over her hips. They're both completely naked this time, she has her legs spread wide for him and her belly is poking up between them.

She nods, whispering, "Yes." Before slowly moving her hips up to meet them with his cock.

He smiles softly, leaning down to kiss her lips. His hand wraps around himself, and he slowly slides into her.

Her moan is much softer than she expected it to be. He felt so good, _so_ amazing. "Robin..." She whispers as he starts moving gently. Her eyes fill with tears after a few gentle thrusts, and she has to close them so she doesn't look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispers, gently wiping underneath her eyes as he stills himself. "Am I hurting you?"

She let's out a sad chuckle, shaking her head as she smiles. "No...it feels really good." She whispers, opening her eyes and smiling into his. "I regret not doing this earlier."

He chuckles as well, leaning down to kiss her lips before starting his gentle, slow thrusts again. They worked together wonderfully, and it was nothing like last time. It was even better.

They went on like this for minutes. She grabbed his biceps when her walls started fluttering around him, "Robin..." She whispers, moaning a little bit and squirming underneath him.

"Me too." He whispers. She feels him twitching inside of her, and she wraps her legs around his waist, helping him get even deeper into her. "Fuck..." He moans, feeling her tighten around him.

"Let go for me, Robin..." She whispers, her voice shaking with pleasure. "Come for me..."

He releases, finally, and spurts into her before breathing even harder. She comes as soon as she feels his hot cum inside of her, and she moans along with him. It was like a beautiful harmony. She'd never felt this way before...she'd never felt so high.

His breaths are heavy as he falls down gently onto her. She chuckles breathlessly, nudging him. "Baby girl doesn't like you squishing her..." She whispers, letting out a few heavy breaths.

He chuckles a little, rolling down onto the sheets beside Regina. "Sorry, baby girl..." He whispers, rubbing Regina's belly.

Regina hadn't ever felt this way before. She felt intimate and loved, and she wasn't exactly sure what to do with that. She just places her hand on top of his, looking over into his eyes. "She's kicking right here..." She whispers, moving his hand to feel her little feet. Both feet at one time, and the two of them let out a chuckle.

"She's wondering what the hell that was that was intruding her space, making that noise, probably."

Regina smiles a little, nodding. "Probably..." She whispers, "Or she may just happy because I'm happy." She coos, smiling bigger towards him before slowly leaning in, taking the first step this time, and kissing him lovingly. It sent chills down her spine, and she moved her hand to feel chills on his arms, too. She kicks harder, and it makes them have to pull away from each other from laughing. "Okay, okay. We get it, you're happy..." Regina coos down at her belly.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _So...? How'd you like it? :D_**

 ** _Now, the next chapter will probably skip a little time. At first it won't. But I don't think I'll be doing the flashbacks for now! Maybe if one comes to me lol._**

 ** _Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of it! Thanks!_**

 ** _G._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me a little longer on this update. I got a new job but I hate it with a passion and today was only my first day :( lol so wish me luck...**_

 _ **Anyway, I know that y'all kept saying you wanted Robin's P.O.V., and I tried to think of ways to do it, but didn't like any of them with**_ _ **him**_ _ **being the main storyteller like Regina is in every chapter. So I did at least put more in this chapter of how Robin feels about Regina since you guys were all wondering.**_

 _ **Sorry for not making it clearer in previous chapters! I realized I didn't when I went back and read them but...oh well lol that's why I read my reviews!**_

 _ **And, also, don't worry. I left out a major part in this chapter - which is Regina grilling Robin as to why he was a jerk to her on the phone. That'll most likely be the next chapter. I'm super sorry I can't do Robin's full POV, but I will make sure that he gives an explanation to Regina of why he was being such an asshole lol.**_

 _ **Remember, please keep reviewing! I know I beg for them all the time (lol sorryyyyy) but it really helps me write a story you guys enjoy. because honestly I wouldn't have ever noticed that I didn't really show how Robin felt toward Regina without the reviews saying, "wait wait wait" lol.**_

 _ **So thank you to those who give me their input, whether it's here or Instagram or Twitter or Tumblr. They all mean a lot to me.**_

 _ **Oh, and they make my bad days great again :)**_

 ** _Enjoy!  
G._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _Present Day – Morning After_

Her eyes flutter open tiredly, her nostrils getting filled with the scent of forest again. She looks over to see him watching her wake up, and she can tell he's just woken up as well. "Don't you have a son to get home to?" She whispers, rolling onto her side a little bit, draping her hand over her belly.

He shakes his head, running his fingers gently through her hair. "No." He whispers, mostly just because his voice is still thick with sleep. "He's at Uncle John's, and already at school."

She smiles a little bit, looking down and suddenly feeling guilty. "Did we do the right thing last night, Robin...?" She asks quietly, swiping her tongue over her bottom lip.

"Yes." He answers immediately. "Didn't you feel that? What I felt?"

"What did you feel?" She asks, looking back at him again.

He brings his hand to her cheek now, rubbing his thumb underneath her eye. "I felt an amazing passion searing through the both of us. Both times." He chuckles softly, moving his hand down to rub her belly. "It felt so right, Regina. It's...it's what I've wanted ever since we parted that day on the set." He admits.

She smiles shyly, feeling a redness appear on her cheeks. "Me too, I guess." She whispers, feeling like quite the giddy teenager who just lost her virginity. "But was it... _right_? In the long run?"

"It was." He says softly. "At least, in my opinion, it was..." He murmurs, still rubbing her belly very gently.

She could feel the baby moving this morning, but not as prominent as last night. She must've been tired. "How do I know you won't break my heart like everyone else has?" She asks in a hushed tone, almost not wanting to ask the question. She wants to bask in this moment forever, not ask questions.

He kisses her forehead gently, "Because it would break my heart if I broke yours..." She smiles a little, biting her lip before she feels his on them. "Mmph." He mumbles into her mouth, bringing his hand back up to her hair and entwining his fingers into the ebony strands. "I love kissing you." He whispers, smiling a little bit.

Their faces were only, barely, an inch apart. She could feel his breath on her lips still, and it was as warm as it was last night. "I love kissing you, too." She whispers happily.

…

…

"What if he doesn't like me, Robin?" She asks him, walking into the archery range shop where he sold bows and such. Her fingers were twiddling fitfully, down below her stomach. She's cracked every knuckle on her hand, even cracked her wrists once. It's been two weeks since their _official_ night together, and she's been anticipating meeting his son for about a week now.

He chuckles and walks over to her, "Regina, you're going to break your hands..." He teases, taking her hands gently and stopping them from their work. He's always the one that takes her hands and stops her, and he's done it so many times over these past few weeks that she probably _would_ have broken hands without him. "He's going to adore you..."

"Even when we tell him he's a big brother?" She asks just as nervously as before, even though her hands are bound in his.

He gives her soft nod, smiling before kissing the end of her nose – something she's not gotten quite used to in public yet. "Yes, Regina. He's only five years old, okay? He'll be ecstatic to know he is going to have a little sister."

"Even when he knows it's with someone he doesn't know?"

"Stop worrying so much." He whispers, chuckling a little more. "He's five...he doesn't know the difference, okay? I'll tell him that Daddy has been dating you for a while, now – which isn't a lie, two weeks is a while." He pauses to wink, giving that smirk she wants to melt for. He then raises his hands with hers still inside them, placing both of their hands on her belly. "And that Daddy loved this lady so much that we made a baby..." He shrugs, like it was nothing.

Her eyes widen a bit, "You... _love_ me?" She asks, her mouth open and her breaths heavier than they were before.

"Of course I do." He chuckles, smiling a little. "I know it's early, Regina, and it's a lot to take in, and I don't expect you to say it back to me at all..." He explains, rubbing her belly with her hands a little when he feels the baby kicking softly. "I just...I do love you. And nothing is really going to change that."

She looks down at her stomach, swallowing thickly. "I feel dizzy." She mutters before he quickly guides her to his chair and sits her down.

"Hey, hey...don't get sick..." He says, trying to soothe her.

She can't look up at him. He just flipped her world upside down. She was sure that this thing they had going on was just sex. Not some kind of _love_ thing. Although, she thinks back to when he said it would break his heart if he broke hers and... _shit._ "Robin, I...I don't think it's a good idea to meet him right now. I'm not feeling well."

"Regina..." He says sadly, pulling up another chair behind his desk where she was, sitting down next to her and pulling her upper body into him "Did that throw you off that much?" He asks.

"Yes." She says before her body can even give him a nod. "I didn't know you actually loved me. No one just... _loves_ me."

"I do..." He says, shrugging and pressing a kiss to her head. "I wouldn't have ever let you meet Roland if I didn't. My boy is very special to me, as you know, and I don't let random lovers meet him..." He chuckles sadly, kissing her head again right where he did before. "You're special to me..."

She shakes her head, swallowing thickly – it felt like sandpaper when she swallowed. "You only feel that way right now because I'm harboring your child, Robin. Your daughter..."

"Not true." He coos, tilting her head gently to look up at him. "You _are_ special to me. Don't think otherwise, Regina..."

She lets out a heavy sigh, rubbing her forehead after shutting her eyes tightly. She still felt sick, but now she hears the door open and a little boy say, _Daaaaaddddyyyyyy? Where are youuuuuuu?_ She sits up from his chest, then, and smiles over the desk at him.

"Roland!" Robin says happily, hugging him tight when he jumps into his father's lap. "Did you have fun with Uncle John on the way home from school?"

"Duh!" He says excitedly, laughing a little, taking out a picture from his backpack as soon as he gets situated into Robin's lap. "And look, Daddy! I drew a picture of us!" He says.

Regina looks over, seeing four people. Two larger ones, and two smaller ones. "Who are all of these people, Roland?" Robin asks.

He smiles, "Daddy! This is you, this is me, this is Regina, and this is my new baby-"

"You told him already?" Regina asks, looking over.

Robin swallows thickly and smiles sheepishly. "He heard me talking to John..." He admits. "I tried lying my way out of it but the lad is too smart."

She gives him a look and Roland chuckles, crawling over into her lap and making the transition quite smoothly. "I'm Roland." He says happily, up to her face while leaning on her belly.

She chuckles, situating him a little better before booping his nose. "Don't squish your baby sister..." She coos, smiling big. "I'm Regina."

"I know...Daddy showed me your Facebook page. He said you were really pretty and-"

"Ah ah ah." Robin stops him, smirking a little. "We said that stays between us..." He chuckles.

Roland smirks just like his father, dimples and all, and leans into Regina's ear. "And he says he really likes you a lot..." He whispers, his hand "blocking" Robin's view.

Regina is chuckling as Robin is playfully swatting his butt. "Stinker!" He shouts, teasing the young boy.

Roland laughs and wiggles all around, making Regina quite uncomfortable since he was kicking the belly a little harder than he should. "Hey, hey..." She chuckles, moving him again, "You gotta be careful of your baby sister. She's _really_ tiny in there, okay?"

"How tiny?" He asks curiously, growing extremely cautious now and making sure he didn't touch her belly.

She smiles at his suddenly curiosity and caution, "Do you like corn?" She asks.

He tilts his head a little, nodding as he furrowed his brows. "Yeah?"

She chuckles, "That's about how big she is...like a corn cob."

"Like a corn cob?!" He asks excitedly, getting a complete and total kick out of it, busting out in laughter when Regina confirmed that the baby was, indeed, the size of a corn cob. "I gotta go tell uncle John!" He squeals, hopping down carefully (but excitedly) and running into the other smaller office where John was.

They laughed together as they could hear Roland's squeals all the way in there, and John's fake excitement. "I think he took it well, don't you?" Robin teases.

Regina reaches over and punches his arm, pretty hard, too. "That's for telling him early!"

"Ow!" He flinches, grabbing his arm protectively. "Geez, you pack quite the punch!"

"I grew up in Queens in my teen years, Brooklyn before I turned fourteen!" She snaps, rolling her eyes and huffing before leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, pouting like Roland might.

He smirks, and she can feel the whole aura in the room change. "But he took it well." He coos, leaning over and hugging her before she can protest. "And he made us a portrait..." He says, chuckling as he grabs it from the desk.

Regina looks at it with a warm smile, then looks over at Robin and rolls her eyes. "I'm still mad at you." She says, playfully angry as she grabs the paper and studies it closer. "Did you tell him the name?"

"Chloe?" He asks.

Regina nods, looking over at him. "Yeah, did you?"

He shakes his head a little, pursing his lips. "No, I kind of wanted it to be a secret. Are you sure on Chloe?"

"Do you not like it?" She asks, hopeful almost that he doesn't like it. She's not crazy over it, either, but it's the only name she found that she somewhat liked.

He shrugs, shaking his head softly. "Not a lot..." He says. "Maybe tonight we can look over some baby names?"

She chuckles, "Tonight? Are you making plans?"

"Well," He says, biting his lip to keep from smiling too big. "I was planning on you maybe coming over for dinner with Roland and I. I've been to your loft, but you've never been to our apartment." He says, chuckling a little. "It's not much, and it's definitely nothing compared to your fancy loft." He teases, receiving another lighter hit from Regina. "And it's also definitely a bachelor pad..." He chuckles, "But we cleaned up for you to maybe come over...?"

She smiles softly, nodding a little before biting her lip as well. "I'd like that..." She whispers. "But I do have to work tomorrow morning, so I won't be able to stay if that's what you're thinking."

He frowns a little, but then shrugs. "I wasn't thinking...you know..." He looks out the door, " _Sex..._ " He says in a hushed tone so his son wouldn't hear, and no one else for that matter. "But I was hoping for you to maybe snuggle..."

She chuckles sadly, shaking her head before standing up slowly to make sure she wasn't still dizzy. "I can't tonight. On my next off day, I'd be more than happy to stay over, though." She coos, smiling down at him.

He stands as well, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I understand." He says softly. "Let's go back to the apartment with Roland. John and Will can close up tonight, it's kind of slow." He says, giving her a warm smile before getting Roland and his things together.

…

…

Another week passes by, Regina still working at the diner, still getting recognized her and there, but no where near as frequent as when she first started. Her hair has grown like weeds in the past month and a half, thanks to the vitamins she's been taking for the baby and all. It's also natural, she read, for fingernails and hair to grow better when pregnant, anyway. So now that her hair was back down to her shoulders again, she could wear it in different styles to not get noticed as much.

Robin and Regina shared almost every night together. Roland even slept over four times in the past week, which means the other three times that he wasn't there (with his uncle John, instead) – Robin and Regina were _at it._

But today, it's her off-day again. It's rare for her to get an off day on Saturday, but she loves it because that means they all get to go to her doctor appointment. Even Roland. She and Robin had talked about it back and forth, wondering if he was mature and old enough to go, but finally decided that it's just an ultrasound...nothing inappropriate.

"How big is the baby now, R'gina?" He asks from the back seat, sipping at a juice box in his booster seat.

She looks back at him in her visor mirror that was down, "Well, not much bigger than the last time I told you. Remember when I showed you that turnip?" She asks, receiving a nod from him as he sucks on the straw. "Well, she's still about that size...she doesn't grow much in two hours." She chuckles, smiling at him in the mirror.

Robin glances over at her and smirks, taking her hand across the console and giving it a gentle squeeze, almost as a _thank you for being so patient with him._ "Oh..." Roland says, processing all of that information for a while. He was real quiet for about a minute straight, and Regina knew his wheels were turning or he was getting sleepy. And it was the wheels turning, this time. "And she can hear me now, right?" He asks.

She nods, rubbing her belly a little. "Mhmm, she can hear all of us a little bit better. She could _sorta_ hear before, but not really well."

He nods softly, his smile growing to one that spread from ear to ear. "HI BABY SISTER!" He yells excitedly from the back.

"Roland, Roland...inside voice, buddy. Don't deafen the baby..." Robin says, chuckling a little and rubbing his ear.

"Sorry! I just wanna make sure she can hear me."

Regina chuckles as well, rubbing where the baby just startled and practically jumped into her ribs. "But you have to be quiet and gentle, honey. She gets scared really easy, remember?" She coos, and he nods softly before apologizing. "It's okay, just remember to be soft and sweet to her..." She explains.

"Yes ma'am." He says, which makes her smile a little bit more.

Once they arrive at the doctor's office and get into a back room, they get Regina situated before Robin brings Roland inside. The gel was already spread and the lights were already off, just so he wouldn't ask as many questions before he sees the screen, which turned on as soon as Robin sat down with Roland in his lap.

The nurse moves it around a little bit, trying to get the best view possible of the baby. "Oh, there she is. She's gonna show off for us today." She says, chuckling a little bit as she was moving around quite a bit inside of Regina.

"Is that her?" Roland asks Robin quietly. Robin nods, tells him yes, and smiles as Roland watches in awe.

Regina turns for a few moments to take her eyes off of her baby girl, and put them on Roland. "Isn't she cool?"

"Really cool." He whispers, still just in total awe.

She chuckles a little, turning back to the screen. She didn't want to miss a moment of this. "She's been moving around a lot because we've been talking to her all day. She responds really well to our voices...all three of us."

The nurse lets out a small laugh, nodding a little, "At twenty-six weeks, the baby's brain is developing and she can hear things much better now..." She explains, even though Regina had already read it.

Regina smiles big at the screen when she stops moving, then she starts talking, "Oh don't stop, baby girl. Keep showing off, your brother and daddy are here to see you today." She coos. Robin hasn't missed an appointment ever since he found out about the baby, but Roland...she wanted this to be an awesome experience for him. And soon enough, the baby starts doing her little Olympian dance moves again. "There you are..." She chuckles, smiling before a tear slides out of the corner of her eye.

She wipes it quickly so Roland wouldn't see it, and then the doctor snaps a few pictures for them to take home. Robin takes Roland out of the room so that the nurse can get Regina cleaned up and do a few tests to make sure the baby is growing at the right pace. Regina suddenly couldn't stop crying, and she let out a pathetic laugh at herself. "I'm sorry." She whispers to the nurse, wiping her happy tears off of her cheeks.

She just laughs, "It happens all the time." She says softly.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Awww. :')**_

 _ **So I know this chapter took some big leaps and bounds here (all the way from twenty three weeks pregnant - when they had sex, to twenty six weeks pregnant - when they're at the doctors). This is probably how it's kind of going to be from here out, but DON'T WORRY :) I'm still going to be adding fluff, important stuff (like I'd mentioned above about Robin being a jerk to Regina on the phone that day!), and of course a little bit of angst ;) Which is more than likely coming in the next chapter.**_

 _ **ANGST IS COMING**_

 _ **Only true ONCE fans know that.**_

 _ **;) Thanks for reading (and for reviewing because y'all are the bomb!)**_

 _ **G.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I can't believe how close this story is coming to it's ending :'( I'm going to cry when it's over. I've loved writing this.**_

 _ **Again, big thanks to 0utlawqueen for the fic idea. She's the bomb.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter is and probably will be the longest chapter of A Movie Mishap. It's crazy long (for me, because I hate writing long chapters lol), but it's packed with emotions. Bad emotions. Ugh. Bad bad bad. Bad G. Bad. Lol. Sorry guys.**_

 ** _But whatever everyone needs angst or otherwise it's borrrrring. :)_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _G._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Robin..." She whispers, sitting up in bed for a few minutes now.

They've shared the same bed for almost a month now, and Roland even had "moved in" to the other room beside the baby's room. For three weeks, they've been together and somewhat normal. It all felt _normal_ , until now.

"Robin..." She says again, more alarming and shaking him awake.

He jerks upwards, rubbing his face and groaning. "What, what?" He asks nervously, trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

She's rubbing her belly, now pretty large at almost thirty weeks, "Something is wrong." She says. "I think I need to go to the doctor..."

"What is it?" He asks, concerned but still very sleepy.

She swallows thick, looking down and shifting. "I'm having contractions. And they're not Braxton Hicks, they're real...they hurt." She says, her voice shaking as she looks back over at him. "Robin, something is wrong, okay?"

He nods, standing up quickly and then almost toppling over from being so sleepy still. He throws a shirt on, replacing his sleep pants with a pair of jeans, and then helping Regina out of the bed. "Ro-Roland is with John tonight right?" He asks, still halfway asleep, she's pretty sure.

She nods, standing up shakily and in pain. "Yeah..." She says.

He grabs a pair of shoes for her and helps her slip them on before he scoops her up into his arms. "Come on, let's go make sure she's okay." He whispers, starting to wake up a little more as he walks out.

She looks at him once he's in the driver's seat, "You awake enough to drive?" She asks, holding her lower belly before wincing in pain.

He nods, "Yeah..." He says, reaching over for her hand and squeezing it.

She stays quiet for a long time, looking down and trying to ride each contraction out. "Robin? What if this is my fault?"

"What are you talking about, Regina?" He asks softly, driving down the roads in her car.

She swallows thick, still keeping her head down. "Because of like...who I was. What if something is unhealthy on me and I can't carry her full term?"

"She'll be fine..." He says softly. "You're almost thirty weeks...so...even if she is born tonight, there's a strong chance she'll live, okay?"

She shakes her head and sighs, looking at him. "I'm scared." She admits to him, not really sure why.

"Scared? Why?"

"I'm in the car with someone I didn't even know a year ago, afraid I'm about to lose his baby." She says, looking down once more before a tear falls down on the top of her belly, soaking into her shirt. "My life is a mess right now."

He chuckles sadly, trying to stay calm as he drives. "Regina, why are you so scared? I'm scared too right now. But you've been so prepared for being a mother, so ready to do this even if it meant doing it _on your own._ " He states, sighing a little. "You did the right thing. You quit the movies, Regina. You did it for her and you're making a life for yourself and her, too. Your body is fine to carry the baby, we're just having some issues right now."

She knows he doesn't believe his own words, but she can't help but feel comforted by them. He's right, she's making a life for herself. Is it the right life? A life with him? With Roland? She's a porn star, not a mother and a girlfriend. This is a whole new field. "But why is this – ouch..." She hisses, swallowing hard and wincing harder. "Why is this happening if my body is fine?"

"Sometimes things like this happens..." He says, pulling into the hospital parking lot. He goes inside to get a wheelchair, and a nurse comes back out with him to help Regina into it.

She groans, the pain worsening as they roll her into a room to get her checked out. Everything was hurting from her mid-back downwards. Everything. Her toes, even, were curling up from all the pain. She's never felt like this before. "It hurts." She tells the doctor as the nurse prepares her, putting her into a gown and handing her clothes to Robin who was standing right beside her bed. "Really bad...is she okay?"

"We'll find out soon..." The doctor says softly, staying as calm as Robin did. They both have known Regina long enough to know that any kind of nerves will make _her_ even more nervous.

…

…

"Abdominal muscle separation. As your uterus expands, the long bands of muscles down the middle of your belly separate to accommodate its new size. The muscles pull apart, you can even feel a hollow space when you push your fingers between them, and this can be really uncomfortable, Miss Mills. Usually the muscles resume position after your baby girl is born. Plus, you're having some Braxton Hicks on top of it all, which makes the pain just that much worse." The doctor explains.

Regina, who now has some pain medicine running through her, nods and looks at Robin sadly. "So the baby is okay?" She asks, looking over at the doctor again curiously.

The doctor nods, giving Regina a warm smile. "Of course she is. And you'll be able to leave later today, some time after noon once some of the meds run through your system."

She nods, snuggling into her bed a little more now that she's gotten slightly more comfortable. The doctor leaves the room after showing Regina a few papers on what exactly was going on with her body right now, and Robin comes into the bed to snuggle with her.

"You feeling okay?" He asks after a few minutes, holding her closer.

She nods again, smiling softly. "I am..." She whispers, then sighs and looks away from him.

Quiet now, she's frowning and looking down at her belly. Robin sees this, rubbing her stomach gently. "What is it?" He asks.

She looks up at him, shaking her head. "This whole thing just doesn't feel right. Nothing does, Robin. Us, this, nothing." She whispers.

He sighs sadly, "Why all of a sudden are you so unsure about everything, Regina?" He asks. "The past few days you've been so doubtful like you're being now. What got into you?"

"What got into me?" She asks, chuckling sadly, shaking her head again and sighing. "I'm seven months pregnant. I'm getting closer and closer to labor, which means I'm going to have a newborn with me in just a few months." She says. "I haven't even named her yet, Robin. Plus, I'm starting this whole new relationship now with you and-"

"Sh." He whispers, sitting up in the bed and sighing. "Listen, if _that's_ the problem, the relationship..." He pauses, swallowing thickly and shaking his head. "The relationship can be put on pause until after she's born. Pause...which means I don't want to give up on us, okay?" He says. "I won't give up on us...I love you too much to do that, okay?"

"And the love!" She exclaims, taking a moment to calm herself down. "You have to slow down, Robin...I-I'm not...I'm not ready for love and all of that. I've only really _known_ you for what, two months?" She asks, looking at him nervously. "I'm not ready for that yet." She whispers, tears coming to her eyes as she looks back down at her stomach, rubbing it gently. "I think you should go for now, Robin...I want to rest."

"Regina..."

"I'm serious, Robin. Please just go somewhere else for right now, I'm sleepy." She says, still looking down.

He sits there for probably thirty seconds straight, silent and slightly dumbfounded before nodding. "Okay." He whispers. She can hear the pain in his voice, but it doesn't make her feel all that bad. She needs time to think, and she's not about to feel guilty for making him leave the room for a little while.

…

…

A week passed by slowly. Regina had asked Robin to leave for now, just until she can figure things out. She hasn't seen him in a week, and told him to stop texting her after the second day of text after text.

He's being clingy. She never expected him to be like that, but now she regrets ever opening up to him and letting him into her life again. She should've left it how it was...she wishes she'd never seen him in that stupid diner.

Oh, and the diner. The place she wants to burst into tears every time she steps foot into it. She hates that place, she hates the customers, and she hates the food. She hates that she ever went there, because if she wouldn't have, she never would've bumped into Robin and he never would've seen her bump. She never would've grown attached to his son, his son wouldn't have grown attached to her, and she would've never slept with Robin again.

"Honey you have to stop." She begs, rubbing her belly to try to get the little girl to calm down in there. She was kicking her insides so hard, moving around. Regina could feel her trying to flip, and it worried her. But the doctor said that it was time for her to start moving to where she would be upside down, so she could come out properly. It just seemed so soon.

To no avail, of course, she keeps rubbing her belly as she drives to the diner. "Do you miss him?" She finally asks.

It's been driving her crazy, that question to her daughter. She only wishes her daughter really knew and understood what Regina was asking. But she gets another kick in her, and she wonders sometimes if the little girl really _did_ know what she was asking. _It's impossible_ , she thinks to herself. She tightens her one hand on the steering wheel, sighing a little as she feels the baby move more and more. It was uncomfortable, and it was also making her have to pee horribly.

"Stop it..." She coos sadly, "You're starting to hurt me." She says, rubbing underneath her ribs where she felt something hitting.

Nothing was working. The baby was just going to be restless like she'd been the past two days, but about ten times worse. She's got a vengeance for some reason, and Regina can only wonder if it's because she hasn't heard Robin's voice singing to her at night, or reading her "bedtime stories", or feeling his hand – which is much stronger than her mom's. And most of the time it's much warmer than her mom's.

Or maybe it's the way that he makes Regina feel. Maybe the baby misses Regina having that loved feeling. _She's a baby, what does she know?_

Once she pulls into the parking lot, just at the crack of dawn like usual, she just sits in her car for a few minutes still rubbing away at her belly. "I love feeling you move, but give mommy a break..." She whispers, desperate to just be a little more comfortable than she's been. "Please. I don't want you to stop but please slow it down..."

Still, nothing was working. She finally groans after about five minutes, and gathers her purse and her drink before heading inside.

"Regina, did you not get any sleep again?" Snow asks, frowning at her.

Regina shoots her a look. "Not in the mood to talk about it." She says, putting her keys and purse up before slipping her apron on. "I haven't gotten any sleep in like two weeks. And it's just going to get worse." She complains.

Snow chuckles sadly, "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" Regina repeats, scoffing a little. "You sound like Robin. Who I also wanted to smack."

The woman rolls her eyes at Regina, just shaking her head for a moment. "Because something _has_ gotten into you. You're not you lately."

"Well, could be because I have a baby about to come out of my fucking vagina in like two months." She snaps. "Just drop it."

"Hey, I'm your friend but I'm also still your manager." Snow says sternly, looking at Regina.

She ignores Snow, grabbing her notepad and walking out to the dining room to get some orders for the early breakfast crew that comes in on the weekends. Regina didn't want to talk about it in the first place. Snow talked her into it, and she got what she wanted. A reason. A reason why she's not being _herself_ , whatever that means. She is herself. She's the self that she was before she got knocked up by some idiotic forest smelling man. She's a selfish, bitchy, loud-mouthed woman who doesn't care about others or what they feel.

She doesn't care. She wishes it would all just go back to normal, even the pregnancy. She's regretting it all, and there's one simple reason.

"Seriously, Regina. I'm not going to let you wait tables until you calm down." Snow says, grabbing the notepad out of her hand quickly and stuffing it into her back pocket.

Regina rolls her eyes, folding her arms over her stomach. "Give me that." She snarls. "Or I'm going home."

"Not my problem." Snow says.

She's right. It's not. It's Regina's, just like everything else is Regina's problem lately. _Regina, Regina, Regina._ "I don't have to tell you anything. This is workplace harassment." She quips, leaning against the wall beside her.

Snow shrugs. "Who are you going to report me to? The owner, who is my husband?" She asks, rolling her eyes. "Just talk to me. Without the profanities, preferably."

She sighs and shakes her head, looking down. "I'm regretting _everything_. I miss my old job. I hate this job so much, Snow, you don't realize it. And it turns out, I need it a little more than I thought because me not making any money off of the porn industry is making a bigger chip in my bank account than I'd thought it would. So all of that, and all of it's on _me._ I have no one to help me."

"Wrong." Snow interrupts. "You have Robi-"

"No, I don't." Regina snips. "He didn't help me with anything. Every bill was mine to pay. Every price was mine to pay, just like giving up _my_ life doing something I enjoyed and actually made money off of. Just like losing my body value. Who the hell is going to want to watch some flabby woman with stretch marks do porn movies now? I was at the top of my game and then _he_ knocks me up. I'm nothing after this child is born."

"Except a mother!" Snow cuts in. "You're a mom, Regina. She's going to need you more than college boys do to jerk off to. She needs you now."

"Well that's just too bad for her, isn't it?" She asks sadly. "I'm not mother material."

"Since when?" Snow asks. "You've been so excited for her and all of a sudden you're saying you're not mother material? Why? What happened?"

"I'm just not." Regina says, looking down again as she rubs her belly. "I don't want her to be in this fucking life of mine where-"

"Profanities." Snow says.

"Shut the fuck up." Regina snaps, scoffing as she shoots Snow a look. "I don't want her to constantly be teased all through her life. She's better off without me, and with a family who isn't completely screwed up."

Snow rolls her eyes, looking away and scoffing as well. "So you're giving up." She states. "I see now. You're just giving up. This isn't what you wanted, you decided you don't want to put any effort into it, so you're giving up."

"I've put seven months of freaking effort into it." Regina bites. "I've grown a human being, more than you can do." She says, not even thinking.

A few months back, Snow had shared a very personal secret with her. She's infertile, and she had trusted Regina with that secret. The woman looks at Regina, tears in her eyes as she shakes her head. "Get out." She says shakily. "You're fired, Regina. Get out now."

Regina looks at her, seeing the tears in her eyes and finally realizing what she'd just said. She looks back down and picks herself up from the wall, then throws her pen and her apron up onto the counter. "Fine." She hisses, grabbing her things and leaving just like that.

Of course, by the time she got to the car, she was a sobbing mess. She couldn't believe she'd just hurt her only friend like that. She's been so horrible and vile to _everyone_ lately, and she just ripped her one friend apart over something that should've never been brought up again, ever.

…

…

His car was there. Right there in the parking spot next to where she always parks to go up to her loft. She looks in the car, only to find he's not inside of it. Robin was making a huge mistake right now, and she swears she may kill him if she sees him.

She walks up to her door and messes with her keys, finally opening the door and stepping inside. She sees him sitting on her couch, where they'd had sex that day. She remembers it so vividly, and it makes her want to double over and cry. "What the hell are you doing in my home?" She asks angrily.

"I'm not leaving." He says adamantly. "You can't make me leave. This is my home just as much as it's yours, just like it's Roland's, just like it's our baby's. I don't know why the hell you're mad at me right now, Regina, but you need to stop. I can't keep living without you. Roland misses you terribly, too."

"Don't bring him into this. That's low." She grumbles, walking in and laying her things down in an angry manner. "Get out before I call the cops."

"Can't we just talk?!" He asks, getting a little frustrated.

She turns to him, her dark brown eyes focusing immediately on him in a fit. "No! We can't!" She snaps. "Get out!"

"No." He says again. "Just talk to me."

"I said fucking get out!" She snaps, picking a throw pillow up from the chair and hurling it at him.

He catches it, just barely before it hit his face, and he lays it down beside his leg. "Stop, okay?" He says, staying quiet and collected, even though you could tell he was mad. "I'm not leaving like I did at the hospital. Sure, I came to take you home, but that's all I did. We didn't even tell each other goodbye that day. Why? What happened? Did I do something?"

"Yeah. Yes, you did." She quips, walking upstairs and trying to get to her room to get away from him. But of course, he just follows her in there, too.

He's standing in her doorway as she's standing out on her balcony, looking out across the city. She wonders what it would be like to jump. If it would let her be free once she hit the ground, or if she would just be stuck reliving this life over and over again. What has her life been, anyway? Not like she's done any good to humanity. She's not going to be a good mom. This poor baby will be tease and tortured...that's no life for her either.

"Regina, stop." He says calmly, walking in slowly as she looks back at him. "Stop this...you're not thinking right..."

She looks at him with teary eyes. "I'm not thinking right?" She whimpers. "I think I'm thinking realistically. Robin, I _can't_ do this. No matter how much I had tricked myself into believing I could, I can't. I _can't_." She cries, looking back out at the city, memories flashing through her head of when her mother came home drunk off of her ass one night (like she usually did). She'd seen Regina eating the last piece of pie in the kitchen, and she made her go up to her room. She hadn't spoken to her mother for a week after that, mostly because her mother did not speak to her. She was only eleven.

And at six, she was sitting on the couch and watching the TV. Her favorite show had come on, and it was making her giggle. Apparently she was giggling too loudly for her mother, and she got sent into time out. She was given no dinner, and no lunch, and no breakfast that next morning all because she was being too loud while her mother was trying to flirt with a man on the phone.

"I have no knowledge of being a mom. She'll get teased...she'll be teased all of her life because of who I had to be, Robin. Do you realize what I went through in my fucking life?!" She cries louder, making Robin jump a little. "I had a mother who physically abused me since I was seven years old. I had a teacher who raped me in middle school, but I was so naive that I thought he loved me, and that he was just showing me how much he loved me." She says, sniffling. "I never knew any different until I was much, _much_ older, already doing movies and already making thousands in a month. I finally put it all together. Do you have any idea what that's like to be tricked? To be told that you're loved when you're really not?"

"Is that what this is about?" Robin asks sadly, his voice cracking slightly from the emotions he was trying to deal with after hearing that story. "Because I love you?"

"You don't love me." She whispers sadly. "No one does, okay?"

"I do..." Robin says, still slowly walking towards her with gentle steps, not wanting to trigger her in any way. "When did he rape you?" He whispers quietly, finally piecing all of the puzzle together.

"Fifteen years ago." She whimpers. She goes through this every year, but this year with all of her emotions it's worse, just like the anniversary of Daniel's death was much worse. "This month. He started raping me the very first week of school, August 2nd." She says.

He sighs sadly, finally getting close enough to her. He just leaps at her so she couldn't make any movements quicker than his, before he grabs her in his arms and drags her inside, shutting the balcony doors. "Regina, listen to me. You're loved. Our daughter loves you, I love you, Roland loves you, Snow loves you."

"Not anymore." She cries softly. "I got fired today because I brought up her infertile problem badly..." She says.

He rubs his head a little before hugging her into his arms. She was struggling, squirming against him and trying to get away, but all she could do was shake in his arms as she cried. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were raped? Or you were abused?"

"Nobody else cared." She replies.

"Hatter did."

"Hatter was the only one who cared." Regina admits. "He understood what it was like to be abandoned and mistreated."

"I'm not going to abandon you _or_ mistreat you. I just want to love you and be with you and raise our daughter together."

"And then you're going to leave me the next time I get this bad." She says, looking up into his eyes. Her face was red and stained with tears, and she just wanted to jump off that balcony still.

He shakes his head. "Not true." He says. "Am I leaving you now?"

"This is only the first time it's happened." She says.

"And I'm going to be here every other time it happens." He says softly. "You think you're this...this evil _witch_. You're not. You're an evil witch when you want to jump off the balcony and kill our daughter and yourself, but normally you're not an evil witch okay?" He says, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She rolls her eyes, swallowing thickly before speaking, "I am an evil witch, Robin..." She whispers. "I don't want this life for our daughter..." She says. "I can't have her being made fun of because of who I am. Or seeing me naked or fucked on accident one day on the internet. I can't."

"Regina-"

"No, Robin." She says sadly. "I'm giving her up. I went to the adoption agency yesterday."

He looks down at her. She could practically feel his heart splitting in two as she told him that. It was a cold hearted lie, she didn't go there, but it'll make him get away from her.

Instead, he hugs her tighter. "Don't do this...please." He whispers. "I wanted nothing more than to raise her with you."

"Well it's not all about you." She says sadly. Though she hadn't gone to the adoption agency, she's been wanting to. She can't be a good mom to her, and Robin isn't going to always be there. Even if he is, it's going to make their lives miserable, including the baby's.

He steps back, sniffling before pressing his hands tightly to her belly. It makes her jump a little, feeling how alarmingly tight he was holding. As soon as his hands warmed a spot into her skin, the baby slowed her movements, stopped her kicking, and was finally resting. "Please, _please_ , don't, Regina." He whimpers to her, looking into her eyes. "I can't give her up."

Regina felt chills run down her whole body when the baby stopped moving so harshly. It made her cry even more, and she steps backwards out of his hold, sitting down on the bed and curling into a ball (as tight of a ball as her stomach allowed). "I didn't." She whimpers admittedly.

He looks up at her, batting the tears out of his eyes. "Why did you say you did?"

"In hopes it would make you mad at me and leave." She says. "Robin, I don't want this life. I-"

"You _do_ want it." He says sadly. "It makes you so much happier when you talk about her in a positive way. You're happier around me and around Roland, too. You're scared and you're just backing out, taking the easy road."

"You think this is easy?" She cries, looking up at him. "It's not. I'm terrified..." She says. "My movies and my body and my image used for sex was the only thing I ever had to make me feel of any importance. I always felt loved when I saw my name on the top of lists, reviewing the tops of the month or the year or even the _decade_. I never had that feeling in my life, Robin."

He sits down next to her on the bed, rubbing his face and sighing. He stays silent for a few moments, then shakes his head. "Wouldn't you rather real love? Not love just because you have a nice body? Because, I think there's not going to be a ton of people who are going to love your new after-baby body. I think, really, I'll be next to the only one who's still going to want to love and cherish that body." He whispers. "It's not that bodies after babies are ugly, but they're not what porn-watchers are after. You know that." She nods sadly, keeping her gaze downward. "But me, I'm still going to want to love you even when your breasts leak, or-"

"My breasts are going to leak?" She asks, still naive sometimes.

He nods, smiling just barely, "Yeah, they are. And they're going to be really sore, even more than they are now, because you're going to be feeding an infant. But guess who's still going to love you?" She just looks down again, sniffling and keeping to herself. "You don't have to have a thousand people who love you for your body or your image or whatever. Isn't it more important to have one person who's going to love you when you get old and wrinkly?"

"Robin..." She whimpers. "Stop."

"No." He says again, staying adamant and stern. "You can try to ignore the way you feel all you want, but I _see_ the way you feel. It's the same look you get whenever you talk to our baby, the look you have when you kiss me or when you're talking to me about your day. _I_ am the one who loves you no matter what, can't you see that?"

She looks up, fresh tears running down her face again. "You'll just leave."

"Did I leave today when you were about to kill yourself?" He asks, the harshness surprising her a little. "Or when you told me you'd call the cops? You think I wasn't scared that you would and I'd be thrown in jail? Hell yes, I was terrified I'd be put in jail. But I took that risk because I wanted to just make you see I _love_ you."

"But-"

"There's no buts about it, Regina." He says, shaking his head. "Do you not love me?"

She looks down, rubbing her fingers together nervously. She doesn't want to answer it, but her heart speaks before her brain can stop her. "Yes, I do." She admits.

"Then why can't we just be together? A couple, like we'd been before you got all inside your head?" He asks sadly. "I was having the time of my life with you."

"I was too..." She says sadly, looking up at him again. "We're moving too fast, Robin. I'm hard on the outside but I do have feelings deep down, and you scare me when you tell me how much you love me..." She says. "It just reminds me of the people who said that – Mr. Leopold, Daniel..."

"Mr. Leopold didn't mean it, and Daniel did love you."

"But he died." She says sadly. "What if that happens to you?

He shakes his head, laying down and pulling her close to him. "It's not going to. You can't think that way. You can't always think of the worst, or the worst will always happen. I mean, did you ever think you'd have a baby? Or someone who _really_ loves you, again?" When she shakes her head softly, he goes on, "Exactly..." He says, running his fingers through her somewhat knotted hair from where the wind was whipping it.

She looks up into his eyes. "That doesn't mean I can't be scared..."

"But it _does_ mean that you shouldn't take the easy road. Taking the easy road got nobody anywhere." He says, laying a hand on her belly gently. She stops moving again, just as soon as he rubs. Regina looks down toward her stomach, sniffling sadly. "I have a ring." He admits.

She looks up at him briskly, "You what?"

"Have a ring...an engagement ring." He whispers. "I...I wanted to give it to you, but then you said you were scared because we were moving too fast and all."

She swallows thickly, looking down and picking at that pesky thread on the pillow case. "Go ahead..." She whispers. "Give it to me...but w-we aren't moving further until after the baby is born."

He looks at her, smiling soft. "Really?" He whispers. "But you just said we were moving too-"

"We are." She says sadly. "But sometimes good things come out of moving too fast." She says, smirking at her innuendo of a _fast coming_. "I mean, it's not like we took it slow before having a baby..." She says, gathering her humor again as she sniffles. "And she's pretty cool so far..."

He smiles sadly, chuckling a little. "Yeah, she is..." He whispers.

"I'm still scared for her...for what her life is going to be like when she's older. How people will treat her."

"We've been through it all before." He whispers, shrugging sadly. "We'll have to teach her that they're douchebags if they make fun of her." He teases.

She smiles sadly, chuckling as well before looking up into his eyes again. "I'm sorry." She finally says. "For scaring you, for lying to you, for kicking you and Roland out. I've been really stressed out after the hospital visit – well, before that. It was when I started feeling her move upside down, and I just panicked because I knew that was a sign of her coming out soon. I-I'm just not ready to be her mom..."

"You already _are_ her mom." He says, rubbing her belly again. "Lucy." He says, just out of the blue.

"What's Lucy?" She asks, looking at him like he had a second head.

He chuckles, biting his lip for a moment. "It...it means light. You know, like we made light out of a dark situation?" He asks, looking into her eyes and taking a shaky breath. "If you don't like it we don't have to-"

"No, no." She says, shaking her head. "I absolutely love it. And it goes perfect with the middle name I wanted."

"Which is?" He asks curiously, smiling now that she told him she liked the name he chose.

She smiles up at him, nice and big – even though her face was still all wet and red. "Charlotte. Lucy Charlotte..." She whispers shyly.

He smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "What does it mean?"

"Free." She whispers. "Because unlike me when I was younger, she's gonna be free..." She says, sniffling as she places her hand beside Robin's on her belly.

Lucy Charlotte. Finally.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **LUCY CHARLOTTE. WE FINALLY HAVE A NAME! YAY YAY YAY! So Lucy means light, because they made light of the situation, but I also personally chose it because**_

 ** _I adore the name Lucy_**

 ** _In the real show, Regina was dark and her heart was dark, so her baby is light. Ya know?_**

 ** _Light and free? I mean how cute!_**

 ** _I also loved the name Charlotte but not for a first name in this story. I can't imagine Regina and Robin (in this story) having a Charlotte. Too traditional for this version of them!_**

 ** _What did you think of Regina's crazy emotions? They were all over the place, as was the story, but to me I felt it needed to be chaotically written in order to show her emotions...maybe some will disagree. (BUT REMEMBER PLEASE BE NICE IF YOU DO DISAGREE BECAUSE I CRY MORE EASILY THAN PREGNANT REGINA AND I'M NOT PREGNANT I'M JUST A SENSITIVE WOMAN!)_**

 ** _Okay thanks. Lol._**

 ** _Anyway..._**

 ** _Leave your thoughts please? It helps me write the story when you tell me what you're thinking/feeling/wanting to see!_**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _G._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Next to last chapter :'( So sad! But this chapter has a lot of cute, fluffy feels in it, and the next chapter most likely will too.**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _G._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

She's hand-writing a note, complete with a single rose and a box of chocolates. _I'm so sorry that I brought it up, Snow. It was horrible of me, and I sincerely apologize for doing that to not only my manager, but my very best friend I could ask for._

She really, truly had been heartbroken for the past two weeks over what she'd said to Snow, she just didn't have the guts to actually apologize to the woman. But now, after considering it for a few weeks, she's come to terms with herself and realized she has to apologize to her. If it were turned around and Snow said it to Regina, Snow would've apologized immediately. But then again, Snow is nicer than Regina.

"I'm off to drop this note at the diner." She tells Robin, who was in the floor building a _Lego_ truck with Roland.

He looks up from their masterpiece, then at Roland. "Want to go with her?" He asks the boy, and he nods vigorously before jumping up and turning the television off. Robin chuckles, looking up at Regina before standing to his feet as well. "I guess it's a yes." He tells her.

She smiles a little bit, nodding. It's been two weeks, also, since their blow up. She let him come back to stay at her loft, as well as Roland of course, but she made him agree to pay half of the lease and half of the groceries. It was only fair, and she couldn't afford it all on her own. Besides, he was more than happy to help, luckily for her.

In the two weeks of healing for the two of them, they worked on Lucy's room and got it all finished. One wall was a light purple, while the other three were the striped – pastel purple, to white, to pastel green. It looked absolutely adorable and also very magical, which is how Regina always wanted her little girl's room to be. She wanted it to look like it had come straight out of a fairytale...because she hadn't ever gotten the chance to have a pretty room like this.

And she shared that with Robin, too. Soon after that, he shared that he never had that as a child either, but simply because his parents were dirt poor. He told her a few things about his childhood, and she felt like she already knew him so much better in these past two weeks than she ever has, simply because she knows some more about him now. It makes her feel much better about her decisions.

"Come on, silly." She says to Roland, grabbing her purse and the rose, stuffing the note inside her pocket. "You wanna eat some of Miss Granny's grilled cheese and tomato soup, don't you?"

He smiles sheepishly, shrugging oh so innocently and chuckling (quiet, but not as quiet as he thinks). "Maybe..."

Robin chimes in, "It's not a maybe from me. I definitely want some." He says, chuckling as he helps her with the rose, taking it gently from her and grabbing the car keys. "My treat today."

She shrugs, "You don't have to."

"I want to." He says sincerely.

She smiles a little, nodding as she steps out the door behind Roland. They all pile into the car – where they've also installed a baby car seat into the middle back seat just in case the Lucy comes early. It's just about to be dark, and she's hoping that this is a day Snow didn't go home early, after the lunch rush like she sometimes would.

Thankfully, she sees her car in the parking lot when they pull up. "She's here." Regina says quietly, looking over at Robin before taking a shaky breath.

"Well let's eat first so we don't get kicked out..."

"No." She says, chuckling and rolling her eyes. "She may spit in it if she doesn't read the apology..."

"But...it may be better than not getting any food at all..." He says softly.

"Robin!" She exclaims, in complete disgust. "That is absolutely appalling!" She says, shaking her head. "No, ew..." She says, sighing and scrunching her eyes together tightly. "Don't ever say that. That _seriously_ almost made me throw up."

The apology was taken without doubt, thankfully, when Regina gave it to Snow. Snow also gave her a job back if she wants it, but less hours since Regina won't be able to handle the long hours like she used to.

She's glad to have that off of her chest.

…

…

"Feel her?" She coos, looking down at Roland.

He shakes his head full of curls, "No...why isn't she moving?"

"She is...we're just not in the right spot." She says, taking his hand gently and moving it until she found where Lucy was kicking against her. "There she is."

"That's her?!" Roland asks excitedly, gasping and widening his eyes.

She nods, chuckling softly which made Lucy that much more excited. "That's her...that's your little sister, Lucy."

"Lucy." He says, thinking on it a few moments. He turns back to face her belly, then suddenly does something that Regina never would've imagined happening to her. He lays his head down on her belly, turns for a moment to press a kiss to her shirt, and says, "I'm gonna be your big brother."

Tears ensued, of course. She was trying not to sob when Robin comes into the living area, chuckling a little at the sweet sight in front of him. "Bonding time?" He asks, handing her the tea she'd asked for.

She takes it, nodding before wiping her tears. "Yeah, she's moving around a lot." She says, "She's beginning to really make me uncomfortable."

Robin sits down beside her, opposite of Roland, and kisses her head lovingly. "She'll be here soon..." He reminds her, sighing softly. "And then you'll be all sad because she's not in your belly anymore." He says, chuckling softly.

She nods, giving him a soft smile. "I suppose you're right." She whispers, looking down at Roland who has now fallen asleep on her stomach just like this. "Robin? What happened to his mother?"

He stays silent for a few moments before taking a deep, shaky breath. "She died giving birth to him..." He says, then stops Regina from saying anything and takes her hand. "And before you freak out, it's because she wasn't healthy to begin with. She had a bad heart, and it just...it gave out. He wasn't even fully born when she passed, they had to extract him. He almost didn't survive, but he did...he's a little trooper. He was only 29 weeks, anyway." He says, swallowing thickly. "He stayed in the NICU until he was eight weeks old, and he could finally breathe on his own. It was so hard not being able to hold him and love on him, but I knew it was for the best..."

She had tears in her eyes again halfway through the story, "I'm so sorry, Robin...I didn't know..." She whispers, shaking her head. "You'd never guess, now, that he was a preemie."

He shakes his head, chuckling and reaching over to rub the little boys slightly puffy belly. "That's because he eats me out of house and home." He teases, smiling before pressing a kiss to his head. He leans over and kisses Regina's belly, right beside Roland's head, where he could see Lucy doing her tricks. "Daddy loves both of his babies."

Regina smiles sadly, lifting his head up to kiss him lovingly. "Mommy loves their daddy." She whispers, feeling goosebumps go everywhere when she said that.

He shoots her a small smile, about to say something else before John walks in. "Hey..." He says quietly, noticing immediately that Roland was asleep. "You two ready for your date?" He asks.

Regina chuckles, nodding. "Definitely." She says, gently moving Roland and letting him stretch out on the couch. She grabs the blanket from the back of the cushions, spreading it over the boy. "Momma loves you." She whispers, kissing his cheek before straightening up and taking Robin's hand, who was now standing up. "Ready?"

"Ready." Robin says, kissing her cheek. "We'll be back around two, John...thank you so much for doing this for us." He says. Normally they ask John to babysit, but they've never asked him to stay that late. They just wanted some alone time before the baby came...some... _mommy and daddy time..._

…

…

"How did you find this place?" Regina asks, looking around at the beautiful lake. The sun was just dripping down behind the small mountains, a rare thing to see here. "It's absolutely beautiful..."

"I went on a hike one day." He says, reaching outside of the tent to grab another bag of chips. The tent was set just about twenty feet from the water, and it was filled with airbeds and blankets and pillows, making it nice and cozy for them to just enjoy the beautiful scenery in. "And I noticed how gorgeous it would look at sunset, and how many stars you'd be able to see..."

She nods, smiling and turning to face him. "This is so nice." She whispers, biting her lip before placing a kiss to his.

He chuckles, nodding a little bit. "I hoped you'd like it." He whispers, then clears his throat and digs around in his satchel a bit. "I...this..." He stutters, swallowing thickly as he holds a box in his hand. "This...is your ring." He says shakily, looking up in her eyes.

She, somehow, was ready. She wanted this. She was waiting anxiously for this ever since he told her he'd bought one. "My ring?" She asks, smiling a little more.

He nods, smiling when he sees how comfortable she is with it. He shifts to get outside the tent, kneeling down beside the large door. "Regina Mills, I...I never would've thought that my life would've turned out this way." He starts out, and she makes a face and chuckles sadly. "This is only something you hear in...tall tales, really. A poor boy falling in absolute love with a porn star." He teases, chuckling. It makes her laugh too, but she still had tears in her eyes. "And then, oopsies, we had a baby." He shrugs, "But Lucy came into our lives, I think, because both of us were too scared to admit to each other how we felt. We never would've spoken again if it weren't for her, and I can't be more grateful that we have her. But her mother? My goodness, her mother. She's a stunner, a complete knockout with a personality to match. She's smart, she's funny, and she has a love that not many people get to see. She's been through too much, and I never want that to happen to her." He says, reaching in to wipe her tears quickly before opening the lid. "So, Regina, will you marry me?"

Everything he said hit her like a ton of bricks. It made her a sobbing mess, but she was happier than she'd ever been able to imagine. "Of course I'll marry you!" She exclaims, leaning out of the tent to kiss him lovingly.

He chuckles softly, wiping his own stray tears as they pull apart. He scoots inside the tent, sliding the ring onto her finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispers, looking down at the ring for a moment. She'd never talked to him about styles of rings, but this one was exactly how she'd always imagined hers being.

Regina takes her phone out, and Robin chuckles. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Texting John, telling him to just take Roland home with him for the night or stay there. He offered earlier, but I said it'd be okay." She says, shaking her head as she sends the text. "Because now? I am emotional, and I'm hormonal, and I'm awfully horny..." She chuckles, biting her lip a bit.

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her lips lovingly, but a little more heatedly. "Well I can help that horny thing."

And oh, he does. He helps it for hours, teasing her with his tongue and making such sweet love to her. Every inch of her body was buzzing, and when they would finish, it would only be twenty minutes later before they were doing something else. It went on for hours, just like that, and finally she stops them. "I can't anymore." She breathes, sweaty and breathing hard. "Lucy is going crazy." She chuckles, swallowing thickly and laying back, rolling on her side to face Robin.

He chuckles a little, bringing his hand up to her belly and resting it there to feel their baby girl. "She's probably wondering why we're making such loud noises."

"Or wondering why mommy is feeling this way." Regina coos, laying her hand on top of his. "You make me feel so wonderful, inside and out, Robin..." She whispers, kissing him gently.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **ENGAGED. SO CUTE. THEY'RE GONNA BE MARRIED AND UGH TOO CUTE. I can't believe the next chapter is IT :(**_

 _ **Regina has come through such a transformation in this story, to me. I'm happy for her.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you thought, and also let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter!**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **G.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Final

_**Hey guys...sad day.**_

 _ **It's coming to an end, A Movie Mishap. This is the very last chapter, but it's full of fluff and love for y'all.**_

 _ **Thank you for taking this fun little trip with me to discover what Regina's life as a porn star would've been like. I loved this story, and it was a joy writing it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the very last chapter,**_

 _ **G.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

The room that once held all of her magazines, her movies, her posters of pictures she had done, is now cleaned out. She's standing in the doorway, looking at the empty room.

She feels that it's almost symbolic – the taking down of the posters, the packing of magazines and movies into boxes, sealing them and putting them far away. It's like she's putting that part of her life away, moving on to something bigger and better.

She remembers back to when she first met Hatter. He told her that she could be great, do great things in the industry, and it would definitely keep her mother away from her. She wanted that more than anything, so she did it. She became one of the best and well known porn stars in the industry, making millions of dollars along the way. Now, Robin has entered her life. He told her, once they talked about the baby and what it meant for the two strangers, that she could be great. She would be a wonderful mom, he always told her that since the first day they started being civil toward one another.

That's where she's headed now. She can be a great mom, do great things in Lucy's life, and bring Robin into her home and heart. She could become one of the best mom's ever (if she sets her mind to it, like she did to the porn), and, well, maybe she won't make millions of dollars being a mother, but she will make millions of memories.

Robin comes up behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders a moment before kissing her cheek. "Reminiscing?" He asks lightly, rubbing her shoulders (she's been complaining about how sore they are, how sore everything is).

She looks back at him, smiling and nodding. "I guess..." She says, shrugging slightly. "It's more like...I feel like I'm turning a page. A page that's going to be just as good as my porn days, but way better than that..." She admits. "I'm ready to be her mom, Robin..." She looks back into the room again, rubbing her very large bump. She's forty weeks and two days today, and Lucy is about to make her appearance. That's why Regina was just standing here in this doorway, she was waiting for Robin to grab her bags for the hospital. She's going to officially become a mom today.

He smiles at her, turning her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly to try to help with her very slight contractions. "You are turning a page." He agrees. "You're closing the book, really. You're about to start a whole new book, a clean slate."

It makes her smile softly before feeling a stronger contraction, the strongest one so far. She's been lucky to not have bad ones yet. Wincing, she nods and chuckles sadly, "I'm starting this book with drugs, though, because my contractions are starting to get painful..." She admits to him, pressing her lips to his before squeezing his arm as another rolls through. "They're also getting pretty close."

It's a good thing they're close to the hospital, because her contractions went from "hardly there and far apart" to "give me drugs because they're also super close". There was no in between for her whatsoever. Lucy was about to make her appearance, and Regina was starting to feel the pain of childbirth. "Let's go." He says, taking her hand and slinging the bags over his shoulder before helping her downstairs and into the car.

They make it to the hospital in less than five minutes, and she's already up in a room, in a gown, and has monitors hooked to her. She's definitely not as calm as she was, standing in the doorway of that room, though. She's hurting, and she's starting to get angry at Robin for knocking her up.

"Regina, Regina, just breathe." He says, making her even more angry. "Lucy is going to be here very soon, you won't regret me knocking you up." He pleads with her, kissing her head.

She huffs a harsh breath out, squeezing her eyes shut as another contraction comes. The doctor is just finishing up her examination, then announces that she can start pushing. She's at ten centimeters, and Lucy's head is cresting. "Fuck you, Robin." She groans, squeezing his hand so tight as she pushes that she can actually feel the bones in it pop. She wonders for a short moment if she just hurt his hand, but her mind is quickly directed back to the horrible pain between her legs and in her hips.

Robin is clearly a good sport, though. He doesn't care that he's being called horrible names, he doesn't even seem to care that much that she just hurt his hand, he just is anxiously waiting for their little girl's screams to emit.

And oh, they do. The loudest screams either of them have heard. Once Regina feels that pressure relieved, she closes her eyes and starts to cry. Robin leans down after getting a short look at Lucy, kissing Regina lovingly. "You did it, my love. She's beautiful, she's perfect." He assures, crying with her.

She smiles and tries to catch her breath as she opens her eyes, finding her daughter being held up and about to be laid on Regina's chest. She grabs her into her arms tightly, the nurse rubbing the little girl's head to get all of the blood and fluids off. "Oh my goodness." Regina coos, smiling down at her daughter. "Hi sweet Lucy...hi baby girl..." She cries, just relieved to be out of pain, and to finally see her baby.

They're tugging on the umbilical cord a little, Regina realizes, and she looks down to see it being tied off, about to be cut. She smiles back up at her daughter before hearing Robin being asked if he wants to cut the cord. He nodded eagerly, looking as though he'd just been offered a small fortune. He takes the scissors proudly, cutting the cord. Regina presses a kiss to Lucy's chubby cheek, letting her lips rest there as they prepared for Regina to deliver the afterbirth.

A nurse comes back and takes Lucy off Regina's chest without explanation, and it makes Regina cry quickly. "Bring her back!" She begs, and Robin stands over her, rubbing her shoulder.

He's trying to soothe her, assuring that they'll bring her _right_ back, they just have to clean her up a bit more and wrap a blanket around her so she stays warm. It still doesn't help Regina's heart, though. And now the doctor is telling her it's time to deliver the rest of it, and she doesn't want to. She just wants to hold her baby, not get rid of the damn placenta. She doesn't care. She wants her baby back in her arms.

"Regina, my love, you have to...it's unhealthy to keep it in there when it's ready to be out." Robin says, kissing her forehead. "Lucy will be right back, I promise."

She cries a bit more, then finally aids the doctor in getting the placenta out by pushing again. More relief floods over her when she feels it gone – she hadn't realized how heavy it must've been. "Now let me have her back..." She cries, reaching over in the direction of Lucy.

The nurse brings her back, setting her down on Regina's chest. She cries some more, but the heartbroken tears are gone. They're just happy ones, overjoyed ones. "She's beautiful, Regina." Robin whispers, sitting down in the chair beside the bed, rubbing Lucy's head lovingly.

Regina feels chills run through her body at her next thought, then says, "I'm a mom, Robin." shakily, and looks at him nervously.

"An already wonderful one." He assures, smiling a little bit before kissing Regina again.

…

…

"Lucy, Roland, Robin! Come on, it's time to eat." She says, setting the skillet out on the table that's full of stir fried veggies to go along with the chicken breasts that she's cooked.

She hears the door open, hearing three sets of feet come in the door from outside. "Momma! Momma!" Lucy shouts excitedly, "Daddy taught me how to hit the ball with the bat! I did it, too!"

Regina smiles down at the curly blonde haired, blue eyed little girl, "You did?!"

"She did." Robin says, smiling a bit as he washes his hands. "She even did it three times, and Roland did it twice."

Roland huffs and crosses his arms. "Beginners luck." He says.

Regina smiles bigger and laughs, shaking her head as she sits down carefully in the chair behind her. Watching Lucy grow up, trying to be like her brother as much as possible, for the past four years, makes her so proud and happy. Roland is such a good kid, too, and a wonderful brother. He always has been, and is going to be until the day he dies. He's always protective of her, which is something Regina is also happy with. Her hand lays on her belly, rubbing it gently as the baby inside moves. She moves her wedding ring with her thumb, readjusting it a bit. "You know you're proud of her." Regina coos, smiling a bit at the young boy.

Lucy smirks and then gets picked up by Robin to help her wash her hands. Once everyone was cleaned and sitting down, they start to eat the delicious food. A knock on the door stops Regina, scooting her chair out to stand up. Robin stops her and stands up first, "I got it." He says, making Regina chuckle and roll her eyes playfully. _Okay, macho man,_ she mutters, making both kids laugh.

She hears a familiar voice outside, so she stands up and goes to the door to see it was Hatter. She smiles big, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey! I didn't know you were in town." She states.

Hatter also had a happier story in the past four years. He'd told Regina she had inspired him to get out of the porn industry, exploiting young girls all the time. He said that he wouldn't have wanted that for his daughter, Paige – who had just recently found him after never knowing him. She explained what had happened with her mother, too, and that they'd always tried to find Hatter but just couldn't.

He's started a home for children like Regina, a girl who is scared to leave her family but is scared to stay. It's like a shelter for the young girls that come in there, and it helps them get on their feet before sending them off into the world. They have steady jobs before they leave, and it doesn't matter how old they get – they're always welcome into that home. It was such a hit, Hatter now has five homes across the states. New York is the one he manages, mostly, and the other four he has other people running. Regina, needless to say, was very proud of her old mentor.

"I didn't know I'd be until yesterday." Hatter says, his gray eyebrows moving as he speaks like always. "Paige wanted me to meet her boyfriend..." He says, laughing sadly. Regina smiles and welcomes him in for dinner, and they talk just like always at the table. "So, how's that baby boy doing?" He asks, nodding to her stomach.

Regina chuckles, rubbing her bump and sighing. "He must be doing wonderful. The only time he stops moving is when I'm busy, he won't let me sleep, and I eat like crazy." She says, smiling a bit. "But it's all worth it." She says, shrugging.

Hatter nods, smiling a bit. "What a scene, huh?" He says, swallowing his food. "A woman I never thought would be a mom or wife, sitting at a table, feeding me dinner that her husband paid for at his job, and me talking to her two kids and asking about her third."

It makes Regina blush a little, looking down. Roland and Lucy, obviously, don't know about Regina's past. They're both still way too young, and she never plans on telling them all of it. She just plans on one day saying that she wasn't a great person before them, and that's why people sometimes still recognize her. They'll put two and two together one day, she's sure of it, but for now she wants to keep them innocent and pure. "Well, I never imagined you doing the wonderful things you're doing today, either, Hatter." She coos, smiling a bit now. "I think we can all say we're pretty proud of each other." She says, looking over at Robin and smiling as he smirks.

"I know I'm sure proud." Robin says, biting a piece of broccoli from his fork and smiling bigger.

Hatter smiles at the two before looking down and chuckling a little. "I can't believe, either, that you've actually moved out of your loft and left the city. I _never_ thought you'd leave the city."

He's right, they now live in upstate New York, where there's nicer people and more room for the kids to play. Better schools, too. Just safer all around for all of them. "Well, we still have the loft for vacations." She says, shrugging. "It's just better for the kids, plus we've really began to like it out here, too." She says.

…

…

"Goodnight my sweet girl." She coos over Lucy, tucking her in under her purple blanket.

Lucy smiles, kissing Regina's large belly. "Goodnight little brother." She says softly, closing her eyes and laying down.

Regina chuckles at her nightly routine before going in to Robin who was laying on their bed already. She gets underneath the covers and groans a little, rubbing the side of her belly. Robin looks over, turning to face her before kissing her softly. "He'll be out soon." He assures.

She smirks and gives him a look, "And you're getting a vasectomy, too, mister." She teases. "No more after Charlie, no matter what I say..." She says and laughs. "Robin?"

He scoots closer to her, holding her in his arms and rubbing her back to soothe her like usual. "Yes?" He asks.

She looks down at the pillow in between them, swallowing thickly, "I love you so much." She whispers, closing her eyes sleepily. "I never, ever wanted this kind of life until you showed up and gave me Roland and Lucy, and I love this life so much more than I loved my old one, babe." She whispers. " _This_ life is the one I wanted, I just had no idea before you."

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Well, there it is. All done.**_

 _ **Robin, Regina, Roland, Lucy, and Charlie. How cute. And Robin is getting a vasectomy ;)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a nice review for the last time :) Thank you all!**_

 _ **G.**_


End file.
